Island of The Gods
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Harry dan Draco berkunjung ke Pulau Dewata. Apa yang mereka lakukan di negeri kita?.*penasaran kan*. HP/DM slash. Warning for Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Contain affair between Handsome Man. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer:** Not Own HP

**Enjoy it !**

**God Island**

"Mister Potter dan Mister Malfoy!"

Seorang lelaki berkulit sawo matang mendatangi mereka dengan ekspresi gembira. Wajah dan tubuhnya berpeluh keringat.

Draco mendengus dan berbisik pelan, "Dia lelaki yang setipe denganmu, Potter. Dimana-mana selalu berkeringat."

Harry melotot dan menyikut lengan Draco keras.

"Aw!, apa yang kau lakukan, Potter!"

"Lebih baik kau mencoba diam dan bersikap manis, Malfoy. Atau kukirim kau kembali ke kantormu sekarang."

Draco memajukan bibirnya dan mendengus.

Lelaki itu terengah-engah saat menemui mereka.

"Maafkan saya yang menemui anda berdua dengan keadaan seperti ini. Saya tidak memakai sihir untuk datang kesini." Lelaki itu tersenyum pada kedua tamu dihadapannya.

Harry balik tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Anda pasti Mr. Putu, kan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia menawarkan membawa barang bawaan Harry dan Draco.

"Saya tak menyangka anda berdua yang bakal dikirim kementerian inggris untuk membantu kami. Saya pengagum berat anda." Lelaki itu menoleh malu dan tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Draco mendengus disamping Harry, "Semua orang cinta Harry Potter." Ia menjerit kecil saat tangan Potter meremas lengannya.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk kami, bisa membantu Kementerian Sihir Indonesia." Harry menjawab bijak dan balas tersenyum pada Putu.

Sesampainya didepan Bandara, Putu mendatangi mobil yang akan mengangkut mereka menuju tempat tujuan dan dengan cekatan memasukkan koper Harry dan Draco kedalam bagasi.

"Hei, Potter. Apa mereka tak punya mobil berjendela?"

Harry menoleh dengan malas pada Draco, "Aku lebih suka mobil yang seperti itu."

Draco merengut, "Kita datang kesini bukan untuk main golf."

"Honestly, Malfoy. Kita datang kesini bukan untuk berlibur. Jangan berharap kau diperlakukan seperti turis agung yang dijemput dengan Mercedes, Limousine atau bla bla bla yang lain-" Harry menghentikan omongannya saat Draco melotot padanya.

Untung Putu datang disaat yang tepat. Kedua Auror itu naik keatas mobil dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

_Flashback_

Kingsley Shacklebolt berdiri disamping jendela kantornya saat Harry dan Draco masuk berdesakan dipintu.

"Potter, tak bisakah kau sedikit minggir?"

"Aku yang datang duluan, Malfoy. Seharusnya kau yang minggir."

Draco mendesak Harry , "Minggir, Potter."

"Aku duluan, Malfoy."

"Apa kalian tak tahu cara masuk ruangan yang benar?" Kingsley menghela nafas.

Harry menegakkan badannya kaget, membuat Draco hampir terjungkal kedepan.

"Maaf, bos-"

"Potter, beraninya kau mendorongku." Draco berdesih marah disamping Harry yang hanya dibalas pria berambut hitam itu dengan geraman.

"Potty, sialan-" Draco komat-kamit sambil merapikan jubahnya yang kusut.

"Sejujurnya, ya. Tak bisakah kalian menghentikan pertengkaran kecil tak penting diantara kalian?."

Harry merasa pipinya memerah mendengar sindiran Kingsley.

"Maaf, bos. Tapi, Malfoy dulu yang bikin gara-gara."

Merasa namanya disebut, Draco melotot dan mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Apa kau bilang, Potter?"

Kingsley berdehem keras dan seketika membuat Draco diam memperhatikannya.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian kesini?"

Mereka berbarengan menggeleng.

"Kalian berdua pernah dinobatkan sebagai lulusan Training Auror terbaik, bukan?"

Harry dan Draco saling melempar pandangan. Lalu, Draco mengangguk mantap.

"Well, kinerja kalian selama ini di Auror juga bagus", Kingsley tersenyum pada mereka, "kudengar juga, kalian saling bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik."

Draco tersenyum nyengir pada Harry yang hanya memutar mata.

_Tentu saja. si brengsek Malfoy ini benar-benar serius membunuhku di setiap training. Untung aku tak pernah satu misi dengannya._

"Well, karena itulah aku memanggil kalian kesini."

Harry kembali berkonsentrasi pada Kingsley.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua, selama sebulan menjadi Trainer Auror muda di Indonesia."

Draco membelalakkan matanya, merasa salah dengar, "Maaf, Minister. Aku dan Potter?"

Harry memutar matanya mendengar nada suara Draco.

"Benar, Mr. Malfoy. Kau dan Harry Potter sebagai Auror, bersama menjadi Trainer. Kurang jelas?"

Harry menyela Draco sebelum pria itu komplain lagi, "Baik, Bos. Tolong jelaskan detailnya pada kami."

Draco melirik Potter sambil merengut.

_Kami? terdengar keren. Hell._

Kingsles menghela nafas, "Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, Harry. Asal kau membuat Mr. Malfoy tidak melotot padaku seperti itu."

Harry menoleh pada Draco yang sedang memutar matanya.

"Oke-oke. Potter. Aku akan bersikap manis. Maaf, Bos. Tolong jelaskan detailnya pada _kami._" Harry menahan tawa melihat sikap Malfoy yang cute.

Harry membelalakkan matanya kemudian menggeleng kepala pelan.

_Barusan aku bilang Malfoy cute?_. Harry menggeram.

"Apa, Potter?"

Ia membalas ucapan Draco dengan senyuman bodoh.

...

Harry memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin lembut menerpa wajah dan rambut hitamnya. Aroma rumput basah khas negara tropis membuat perasaannya tenang. Ia membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar Putu bernyanyi.

"Bagaimana, Mister?. Indah kan pemandangannya?" Putu mengemudi sambil menyanyikan lagu khas Bali

Draco mengangguk pelan, " Well, aku suka pemandangannya. Indonesia punya sawah dan laut yang indah. Ngomong-ngomong, lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan, Putu?. Terdengar unik."

Putu tertawa renyah, ia mengulang lagi bait lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

"Ini lagu khas Bali, Mister. Judulnya Macep-cepetan."

Draco mengernyitkan dahi mendengar bahasa yang tak dimengertinya.

"Rasanya sulit menghapalnya."

Harry melirik Draco yang sedang memandang pantai, ia merasakan dadanya menghangat saat menyadari si pirang itu sedang tersenyum.

_Tak pernah tahu Malfoy bisa tersenyum seperti itu-_

"Saya setuju dengan anda, Mr. Malfoy. Tentang bentangan alam Indonesia yang indah. Itulah harta pusaka negeri kami."

Draco mengangguk, "Panggil Malfoy saja, tak perlu terlalu formal."

Putu tersenyum malu, "Maka dari itu, saya ingin jadi Auror yang terbaik untuk negeri ini. Kementerian dan pemerintahan Indonesia masih belum mampu menyelesaikan masalah negara kami dengan tenaga sendiri, karena- yah anda pasti tahu, umur kementerian kami masih seumur jagung."

Draco mengangguk, "Ya, kami sudah diberitahu oleh Kingsley tentang kondisi negara kalian. Kami akan berusaha."

Harry berpura-pura mendengkur.

"Um, Mister-"

"Malfoy"

"Oh, Malfoy. Apakah Mr. Potter tertidur?"

"Kupikir begitu. Apa perlu kubangunkan?"

"Oh, tidak. Perjalanan masih sedikit lama, kok. Pasti Mr. Potter lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dengan pesawat muggle kesini. Anda tidak lelah?" Putu tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Draco yang bersungut-sungut.

"Sangat. Kingsley sialan itu tak berhenti menyiksaku. Aku merasa punggungku lemas dan kaku, seperti habis melewati perjalanan ke luar negeri dengan sapu terbang."

Putu tertawa, "Maafkan kami, Malfoy. Portkey di Indonesia sedang ditutup."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Aku hanya sedang menggerutu."

Putu lagi-lagi tertawa. Draco balas tersenyum.

_Well, pria ini menyenangkan juga. Menarik, wajahnya juga tampan- _

Draco nyengir saat Putu menoleh padanya.

"Malfoy, apakah kau sudah lama menjadi Auror?"

"5 tahun"

"Wow, sama dengan Mr. Potter?"

"Begitulah."

Putu bersiul.

Draco terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian ia memutuskan bertanya.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Putu menoleh pada Draco dan tersenyum.

"Sudah."

Draco terbatuk kaget.

"Kukira, kau masih - _single._"

"Yah, banyak bilang begitu. Saya punya seorang putra. Ia bercita-cita bersekolah di Hogwart."

Draco tertawa, "Berapa umurnya sekarang?, kutebak ia setampan ayahnya."

Putu tersenyum malu, "Umurnya 5 tahun, dan sayangnya ia lebih tampan daripada ayahnya." Draco tertawa lagi.

Harry gelisah ditempat duduknya, ia ingin bangun tetapi topik yang diangkat Draco membuatnya penasaran.

_Apa Malfoy mencoba merayu si Putu? hell, aku tak tahu kalau dia-_

Harry memutuskan untuk bangun saja.

"Apa masih lama, Putu?"

Draco menoleh pada Harry dan tersenyum nyengir.

"Selamat pagi, Princess"

Harry mendengus dan memutar matanya.

"10 menit lagi, Mr. Potter. Bagaimana tidur anda?"

"Tak terlalu buruk, angin disini sejuk."

"Saya senang anda menikmati cuaca disini, kebetulan tadi pagi hujan jadi sekarang udaranya sejuk."

Harry mengangguk kemudian melirik Draco disampingnya yang sedang memejamkan mata.

_Jika diam seperti ini, dia terlihat menarik._

Harry menghentikan pengamatannya saatmobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Draco membuka mata dan menemukan Harry sedang memperhatikannya.

"Menemukan hal menarik di wajahku, Potter?"

Harry menelan ludah pelan, ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada daun kering dirambutmu."

Draco reflek memejamkan mata saat tangan Harry menyentuh rambutnya. Reflek yang membuat Harry menahan nafas.

"Malfoy, rambutmu-" Harry menghentikan perkataannya saat Draco membelalakkan mata.

"Apa?. Ada apa dirambutku, Potter?"

Harry menelan ludah lagi, "Ti-tidak. Rambutmu-"

Draco melotot horor, "Oh, tidak. Pasti rambutku berantakan terkena angin!. Oh-sial dimana cerminku?"

Harry melongo melihat reaksi Draco.

"Umh- Malfoy-"

"Diam kau, Potter. Aku sedang konsentrasi." Draco mengobrak-obrak tasnya dengan serius.

"Kupikir rambutmu tidak berbeda um maksudku sama seperti biasa."

Draco diam dan menatap Harry heran," Lalu, apa maksud ekspresi wajahmu tadi, Potter?"

Harry menelan ludah saat Draco kembali mencari cerminnya, " Aku hanya kaget, rambutmu sangat lembut."

Draco berhenti mengobrak-abrik tasnya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap Harry.

_Apa hanya imajinasiku, pipi Malfoy bersemu?_

Draco berdehem pelan, "Well, kalau dibandingkan dengan rambutmu yang selalu awut-awutan, kau benar, Potter."

Harry hendak membalas omongan Draco tetapi teriakan Putu membuatnya diam.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan-tuan!. Selamat datang di Nusa Dua!"

Harry dan Draco menoleh berbarengan. Mereka berdua menahan nafas.

"Potter, kita beruntung."

_Malfoy benar._

...

**Author's Note : **

**Iyeeeyy! Akhirnya Draco Harry main ke Indonesia! *grin-grin***

**kebetulan my homemate anak Bali. *wink***

**Rencana nih fict one-shot, tapi karena keseruan nulisnya, jadi paanjaaang~. :P**

**Enjoy ,'kay!**

**Please repiew~**

**Love u all.**

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry tersenyum geli saat Draco meloncat dari mobil dan berteriak-teriak senang.

"Potter!. Kita dapat bungalow yang keren!. Oh- kita benar-benar beruntung!" Draco berlari mendatangi Putu yang sedang melambai pada mereka.

Harry turun dari mobil sambil tertawa. Tak pernah ia melihat Malfoy bersikap seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang menemukan harta karun. Harry menggeleng pelan lalu menuju bagasi.

"Ow-". Harry merasa lengannya linu saat mengangkat koper Draco, "Hell, apa yang dibawa Malfoy dalam kopernya?. Dia tak berpikir untuk pindah rumah, kan?" Harry mendengus sambil membisik Mantera Peringan. Saat ia hendak membawa kedua koper itu dengan satu tangan, seseorang mengambil alih koper Harry.

"Oh-"

Harry mendongak dan terpaku.

_Cedrig ?_

"Biar aku yang bawa kopermu, Auror Potter."

"Ah-, tidak-"

Harry merasa lidahnya kelu, ia berkali-kali mengedipkan mata takjub.

"Ada apa, Auror Potter?"

Harry menggeleng pelan, " Oh-ti,tidak, kau- kau mirip temanku."

"Oh, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Andrian Surya. Aku salah satu calon Auror muda yang akan kau latih." Surya tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangan.

Harry menjabat tangan pemuda dihadapannya dan balas tersenyum gugup, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Surya."

"Mari Auror Potter, bungalow anda sudah siap." Putu muncul diantara mereka dengan senyum merekah, Harry mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti dua lelaki tinggi dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja dia bukan Cedrig, Potter." Harry menggeleng kepalanya dan menghela nafas saat Draco berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Potter! Lama sekali kau membawa koperku!"

Entah kenapa Harry ingin sekali berlayar bersama Draco dan diam-diam menceburkannya kedalam Selat Bali.

...

"Bungalow anda dikelilingi sawah dan taman bunga tetapi anda bisa menuju pantai Nusa Dua dibawah sana dengan tangga yang terhubung dengan teras kamar anda. Jaraknya sekitar 20 meter untuk sampai ke pantai dari sini. Nah, disebelah kiri ada kolam mandi privat terbuka, lalu disana ada gubuk untuk meditasi."

Draco menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Good place, Putu."

Putu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Anda belum lihat pemandangan dari kamar anda, mari Mr. Potter dan Malfoy."

"Oh, please Putu. Panggil aku Harry."

Putu tersenyum malu," Oke, Harry. Kamar anda dan Malfoy bersebelahan dan kamar kalian berarsitektur yang sama." Putu mempersilahkan Harry dan Draco mengikutinya.

"Disini kamar anda, Malfoy. Kamar kalian terhubung oleh pintu itu", Putu menunjuk pintu kayu yang berukiran daun disamping ranjang tidur. Mereka saling bertukar pandang saat masuk ke dalam kamar Draco.

"Merlin, Malfoy-", Harry menahan nafas saat melihat pemandangan langsung dari kamar Draco, kamar tidur yang didesain simple dan anggun serta dinding berkayu dan jendela besar mengelilingi ruangan, membuat cahaya matahari masuk dengan mudah dan menerangi kamar dengan sinarnya yang menguning.

"Kalian bisa menatap matahari tenggelam dari sini." Putu membuka jendela besar yang juga berfungsi sebagai pintu menuju teras kamar dan membiarkan angin laut masuk mengibas rambut Draco. Pemandangan matahari terbenam dihadapan mereka membuat Harry lupa bernafas.

"Potter-"

Harry merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat menatap Draco yang sedang terpejam.

"Ya?"

Draco membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Harry yang berdiri disampingnya, "Kita harus membayar Kingsley untuk ini."

Harry tersenyum setuju.

"Kau benar, Malfoy."

...

"Aku ingin tidur sampai malam, Potter. Jangan menggangguku", Draco beranjak menuju ranjangnya dan melempar tubuhnya malas.

Harry mendengus sambil memutar mata, "Tidak akan, Baginda Malfoy."

Draco nyengir dan bertepuk tangan, "Oh,oh. Aku suka caramu memanggilku, Potter. Katakan sekali lagi." kemudian Draco tertawa saat Potter melemparinya bantal duduk.

"Oh-oh. Auror Potter yang manis. Tak boleh melempari Bagindamu dengan bantal." Draco menggeleng pelan sambil nyengir.

"Aku sedang tak ingin bermain drama denganmu, Malfoy. Aku mau tidur." Harry beranjak dari kursi empuk dikamar Draco dan menuju kamarnya dengan wajah sebal.

"Ow- Auror Potter merajuk", Draco tertawa, tetapi tawanya berhenti saat Harry membanting pintu.

_Well- sebulan bersama Potter?. Menyenangkan kuharap._

Draco mengubur wajahnya di bantal empuk dan tersenyum senang.

...

_Watch all the flowers, dance with the wind_

_Listen to snowflakes, whisper your name_

_Feel all the wonder, lifting your dream_

_You can fly..._

Harry terbangun saat mendengar suara nyanyian yang merdu, tiba-tiba ia mengerang kesakitan ketika merasakan jetlag menyerang kepalanya. _Oh, merlin. Kepalaku-_

Harry berusaha bangun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju meja kecil disamping jendela untuk mengambil minuman, kemudian matanya terarah pada botol kecil disamping vas bunga.

_Ramuan Penghilang Jetlag?, good servis._

Harry meminum ramuan dibotol itu sekali tegak, dan merasakan aliran aneh ditenggorokannya. Aliran itu menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya dan Harry merasakan gemetar. Beberapa detik kemudian Harry mendesah lega, ia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri. Merenggangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

_Touch every rainbow, painting the sky_

_Look at the magic, glide through ur life ..._

Harry memicingkan telinganya saat menyadari sayup-sayup nyanyian itu berasal dari luar bungalow. Ia berjalan menuju pintu teras di kamarnya. Saat Harry mengintip dari balik selambu transparan yang menutup pintu terasnya, ia menemukan Draco sedang berdiri menghadap laut dan bernyanyi.

_Merlin, suara merdu itu milik Malfoy?_

Harry tak sadar melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bungalow. Ia menuruni tangga pelan, berharap Draco tetap bernyanyi. Harry berteriak kaget saat kaki telanjangnya menyentuh pasir putih pantai yang dingin oleh angin , Draco tak menghentikan nyanyiannya, ia merentangkan tangannya lebar dan bernyanyi lantang seketika membuat Harry tiba-tiba ingat salah satu adegan di film Titanic.

_Rise to the height, or all u can be_

_Soar on the hope, of marvelous things..._

"Fly to who you are, climb upon your star. When you believe, you'll find your wings-"

Draco menoleh kaget mendengar seseorang meneruskan nyanyiannya. Ia tetap merentangkan tangannya tetapi matanya terpaku pada Harry yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku lupa lanjutannya", Harry tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan.

Draco tertawa dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Fly to your heart..._

Harry mendatangi Draco ragu, ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan hingga berdiri tepat disamping Draco.

"Kupikir kau masih meringkuk dikasurmu dan mendengkur."

Draco menoleh pada Harry sambil memajukan bibirnya, "Malfoy tidak mendengkur, Potter."

"Oh, ya?. Akan kuingat", Harry menaikkan alisnya terhibur. Draco hanya memalingkan mukanya dan menatap laut dihadapan mereka.

"Besok training sudah dimulai, Potter."

Harry mengangguk pelan, lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya didada.

"Shit- angin malam selalu membuatku merinding."

Draco menoleh pada Harry dan tersenyum nyengir, "Kedinginan, Potter?"

"You wish, Malfoy."

Draco tersenyum, ia kemudian menyenggol lengan Harry.

"Mau meluangkan waktu berjalan menyusuri pantai?"

Harry melongo dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Malfoy, kau mabuk?", Harry tertawa sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau ingin aku menemanimu?. Oh- jika Ron melihat kita berjalan bersama ia pasti pingsan ditempat."

Draco merengut lalu meninggalkan Harry yang masih berdiri tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa Auror pirang itu tidak mabuk (dan absolut tersinggung), Harry berlari mengejar Draco dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Oi, Malfoy!"

Draco mendengus dan mempercepat jalannya.

"Aku bercanda, Malfoy. Hei, berhenti."

Harry mencengkram bahu Draco erat, berharap si pirang itu berhenti berjalan tetapi Malfoy malah memutar tubuhnya kuat dan seketika membuat Harry kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ow!"

Harry mendarat tepat diatas tubuh Draco. Suara berdebum terdengar saat punggung Draco menyentuh pasir.

"Oh-Potter! Kau menindihku!"

Harry butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan Malfoy.

"Um- sorry-", ia bangun dengan kikuk kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

Draco memandang tangan Harry sinis, ia memalingkan muka dan menolak bangun.

"Oke, Malfoy. Maafkan aku, tak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung."

_Hell, kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?_, Harry menggeleng pelan.

Draco menatap tangan Harry lalu mendongak.

"Oke", Draco dengan cepat meraih tangan Harry dan menariknya keras, membuat Harry jatuh terjungkal tanpa persiapan.

"Oh-sial!. Awas kau, Malfoy!"

Draco berdiri dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia mundur perlahan sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Potter jatuh, Potter jatuh, kasihan Potter", Draco mengulang-ulang bait lagu ciptaannya sambil menggoyangkan pinggangnya, gerakan yang membuat Harry menelan ludah.

"Draco- berhenti-"

Draco terdiam sebentar saat menyadari Harry memanggil nama depannya.

"Huh- kenapa harus berhenti?", lalu Draco sadar ia tersandung batu karang dibelakang langkahnya, tetapi reflek Harry lebih cepat daripada jeritan kagetnya. Ia menangkap pinggang Draco dan menariknya erat hingga dada mereka bertubrukan.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti, Malfoy. Kau keras kepala."

Draco menahan nafas saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa inchi hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas Harry membelai hidungnya. Draco menelan ludah.

"Draco"

Harry membelalakkan matanya, "A-apa?"

"Tadi kau memanggilku Draco."

Harry mengedipkan matanya kaget, setelah beberapa kali menelan ludah. Ia membuka suara,

"Draco", Harry menggeram pelan, "Sekarang panggil namaku, Draco."

"Harry"

Lalu, Draco memejamkan matanya saat Harry menciumnya. Ciuman yang membuat Draco membuka matanya kaget.

"Kau membeku, Harry!"

Harry tidak menjawab. Ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau hangat, Draco", ia tersenyum gugup dan mencium lembut Auror pirang dalam dekapannya.

...

**Author's Note:**

**Oh-no. Ini bakal jadi fict yang sangaat~ romantis!.**

**Kuharap kalian suka dengan setting tempatnya. Aku dapat inspirasi dari teman rumahku yang punya banyak sekali kartu-kartu pos bergambar Bali, atau Voucher2 Spa dll yang punya banyak gambar keren!.**

**Aku juga langsung nonton Eat, Pray and Love buat lebih meyakinkannya. Gila ni pilem buat aku pengen pindah rumah ke Bali. *Hohoho***

**Enjoy it,'kay!**

**Love u all.**

**TBC gak ya? *wink***

**Please repiew!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco menggeliat dikasurnya saat seseorang menarik selimutnya. Ia menggumam kesal dan menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Siapapun kau, jangan ganggu tidurku-"

"MALFOY!"

Draco mengedipkan mata dan membalik badannya malas. Ia terbelalak kaget melihat Harry Potter berdiri disamping kasurnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Potter, mau apa kau disini?"

Harry memutar matanya dan mendengus, "Merlin, kau benar-benar susah bangun. Kau tahu sekarang hari apa, Malfoy?"

Draco membalas pelan sambil menguap, "Senin"

Lalu, Harry menarik selimutnya keras dan berteriak," Sekarang hari pertama training!. Bangun dan angkat pantatmu dari kasur, Malfoy!"

Draco memutar matanya dan balik menarik selimutnya, "Sekarang masih pukul 4, Potter. Malfoy tidak bangun pagi sekedar informasi. " Draco mengacuhkan Harry yang menggumam sebal, ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutup kepalanya.

"Malfoy!"

Draco mengerang pelan dan menutup telinganya.

"Pergi, Potter!. Aku butuh tidur manis!"

Draco mendengar Harry bergumam tentang sesuatu seperti 'menyebalkan', 'pemalas', 'sial' dan lain-lain.

"Aku takkan pergi sebelum kau mengangkat pantatmu!"

Draco mendengus dan dengan malas membuka selimutnya.

"Oke, Potter! Aku bangun! Puas?", Draco memajukan bibirnya dan turun dari kasur dengan kasar . Ia menoleh pada Harry yang sedang berdiri kaku disampingnya dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Potter?"

Harry mengedip cepat dan mencoba berbicara dengan nada suara yang biasa, meski sedikit bergetar, "Pakai sesuatu, bodoh."

Draco menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti, lalu ia tersenyum nyengir menyadari bahwa ia hampir telanjang dan hanya memakai boxer ketat super pendek berwarna hitam.

"Oh- ini. Aku memang selalu tidur hanya memakai boxer, Potter. Keberatan?", si pirang itu mendekat pada Harry dan tersenyum nyengir saat mendengar Harry menahan nafas.

"Malfoy, cepat pakai bajumu dan kita bicarakan tentang jadwal latihan.", Harry berpura-pura tenang saat Draco semakin mendekatinya.

"Hm, itu bisa dibicarakan nanti, _Harry_."

Super Auror itu merasakan kejutan listrik mengalir di tubuhnya saat mendengar Draco memanggil nama depannya, _lagi. _Ia menggenggam erat jari-jari tangannya saat merasakan nafas Draco berbisik ditelinganya.

"Apa maksud ciumanmu semalam, _Harry_?"

Potter menelan ludah pelan, ia bakal menyangka Draco akan menanyakannya, ia sudah memikirkannya semalaman hingga tak bisa tidur, apalagi saat mengingat lembut bibir Draco, seketika membuat ia menggeleng kepala malu.

"Malfoy, aku harap kau tidak salah paham dengan- ciuman semalam. Aku terbawa suasana."

Draco terdiam disamping wajah Harry, lalu ia tertawa pelan.

"Good boy, Harry", Draco menatap mata Harry dan tersenyum nyengir, "Super Auror Harry Potter mencium Draco Malfoy si mantan Pelahap Maut di Pulau Dewata karena suasana mendukung."

Harry menelan ludah nervous dan menatap pria dihadapannya yang sedang tersenyum nyengir.

"Tidak lucu, Malfoy. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku janji kejadian bodoh seperti itu takkan terulang lagi", Draco hanya tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Harry berkali-kali.

"Oh, kau benar-benar lucu Potter!. Tak perlu meminta maaf padaku seperti itu, idiot!. Semalam hanya sebuah _ciuman_ kan?. Aku saja sudah lupa rasanya dicium oleh Super Auror. Lupakan, Potter." Draco nyengir lalu mundur perlahan dan berbalik meninggalkan Harry yang berdiri kaku.

"Malfoy, aku akan menunggumu diluar."

Draco menoleh pada Harry dan mengangguk malas lalu melenggang ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Harry dengan rasa bersalah.

…

Harry tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh di training awal mereka. Ia benar-benar terganggu dengan sikap Malfoy yang benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Segala yang dikatakan Harry padanya hanya ditanggapi dengan alis terangkat dan kata-kata 'terserah kau'. Harry mengerang frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oh-bagus. Malfoy jelas masih marah padaku."

Harry mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

_Bukankah ia bilang kalau tak merasa terganggu dengan ciuman semalam?, kenapa ia harus mengacuhkanku?_

"Ada yang perlu dibantu, Auror Potter?"

Harry menoleh kaget dan menghela nafas lega saat melihat Surya berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang berpikir."

"Tentang cewek?", Surya mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum penuh makna, membuat Harry hampir tersedak.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Harry mencoba mengalihkan ingatannya tentang Cedric saat menatap Surya, ia tak mau mengingat kembali saat kelam di Turnamen Triwizard.

"Auror Potter?, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat-"

Harry tersenyum palsu dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, panas matahari membuatku sedikit pusing, tapi bukan masalah", Lalu, Harry menoleh pada Draco sebentar, "Umh, kurasa sekarang waktunya istirahat." Surya mengangguk lalu berteriak pada teman-temannya untuk istirahat.

Harry menghela nafas pelan, lalu berjalan mendatangi Draco yang sedang berlatih mantera.

"Malfoy-"

Draco menoleh pelan, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada manteranya.

"Apa, Potter?"

"Umh, mau makan siang bareng?"

Malfoy menoleh dan menatap Harry dalam diam.

"Apa?"

Harry menelan ludah, "Makan siang, Malfoy. Kuharap kau sekarang kelaparan."

Draco kembali diam, ia hanya berdiri dan menatap Harry penuh tanya, kemudian ia mengangkat bahu malas.

"Why not?"

Harry menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar jawaban Draco. Ia tersenyum puas dan merangkul pundak Draco seketika membuat si pirang itu tersentak kaget.

"Potter!"

"Huh?, ada apa Malfoy?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku," Draco mendesih dan melotot pada Harry.

"Kenapa?, tak ada yang salah merangkulmu." Harry bersiul dan merapatkan tangannya.

"Potter, ada apa dengan sikap ceriamu hari ini?". Draco membuat suara jijik dan menyikut pinggang Harry keras.

"Aw!. Tidak ada yang salah denganku!", Potter balik merangkul Draco erat hingga ia tak bisa bergerak, "jangan coba-coba kabur, Malfoy."

Draco mengangkat alisnya, dan membentuk garis lurus di bibirnya.

"Kau mencurigakan, Potter."

Harry mengangkat bahunya cuek dan menarik Draco pergi dari pantai.

"Yeah, terserah kau bilang apa yang penting sekarang aku kelaparan."

Senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir Harry membuat Draco benar-benar penasaran, apalagi rangkulan posesif dari Super Auror itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia kemudian ikut tersenyum menyadari arti sikap Harry.

_Well, ternyata Potter tak bisa berlama-lama jauh dariku._

Draco terbatuk ketika menyadari pikirannya barusan. Ia menggeleng dan menyikut Harry keras lalu kabur.

"Malfoy!, beraninya kau menyikutku!"

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa , Potter!"

Draco dan Harry menghabiskan istirahat siang dengan makan di pasar tradisional Bali. Mereka juga berjalan-jalan melihat kios-kios disana yang menjajakan berbagai barang tradisional dan khas Bali. Draco kaget saat melihat Harry memakai kain yang mengikat kepalanya yang kata penjualnya dinamakan udeng Bali, apalagi saat Harry mengedipkan matanya pada Draco dengan gerakan penari bali membuatnya tertawa geli. Tawanya semakin keras saat Harry tak sengaja menyenggol seorang anak disampingnya hingga hampir jatuh.

"Please, Potter. Kau benar-benar memalukan." Draco tetap tertawa saat Harry menangkap lengan anak kecil itu reflek.

"Diam kau, Malfoy. Maaf ya, adik kecil." Harry tersenyum malu pada bocah itu dan mengelus rambutnya.

Bocah itu tersenyum nyengir, mengangguk dan berlari lagi bersama teman-temannya. Draco tetap tak berhenti tertawa karena adegan kebodohan Harry barusan dan tariannya yang jauh dari indah, tetapi tawanya mereda saat melihat Super Auror itu sedang menatapnya lembut.

"A-apa, Potter?", detak jantungnya semakin cepat saat Harry mendatanginya.

"Tak ada," Harry mengangkat tangannya dan memasangkan udeng Bali di kepala Draco, "Syukurlah kau menikmati training pertama kita, kukira kau masih marah denganku."

Draco membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa Harry sedang mencoba meminta maaf dengan caranya yang bodoh. Ia menyembunyikan senyum senangnya.

"Diam, kau Potter."

"Umh,oke", Harry kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat pipi Draco merona, ia mengepas udeng dikepala si pirang itu dengan gugup dan tak sengaja menyentuh rambut sutra Draco.

Ia menahan nafas merasakan lembut rambut Draco, "God, Draco. Rambutmu-"

Auror Pirang itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar desahan dan jari-jari Harry yang menyentuh rambutnya. Sentuhan kecil itu mengirim sinyal listrik yang cukup membuat Draco gemetar. Ia mundur dengan pelan dan berbalik membelakangi Potter.

"Istirahat sudah habis, Potter. Kita harus kembali ke pantai."

Harry mengangguk pelan, ia tetap menatap tangannya yang telah menyentuh rambut halus Draco. Harry menelan ludah pelan saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya lagi-lagi bereaksi atas sentuhan itu, otaknya yang telah menjelajah kemana-kemana kembali lagi saat Draco memanggil namanya.

"Potter-"

Harry menatap Draco gugup, ia memaksakan diri tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Draco dengan kasual.

"Ayo, kembali."

…

Sunset terlihat indah dari beranda kamar. Langit yang berwarna orange kemerahan membuat suasana semakin lembut. Harry merebahkan diri dilantai beranda, menyangga kepalanya dengan lengan dan menatap pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Pikiran Harry kembali pada kejadian di pasar tadi. Ia menatap tangan kanannya dan merasakan pipinya menghangat.

_Aku masih tak percaya rambut Malfoy selembut itu, dan mata abu-abunya yang indah…_

Harry mengedip kaget, ia lalu menutup wajahnya sambil mengerang frustasi.

"Urgh, ada apa dengan otakku?", Harry mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya tentang rambut Malfoy dengan kembali mengingat saat-saat bersama dengan Ginny, cewek yang pernah jadi pacarnya, tetapi Harry mengernyitkan dahi saat mengingatnya,

_Well, rambut Ginny beda dengan Malfoy, lebih lembut, halus… dan pirang…_

Harry membuka matanya kaget, lalu ia berteriak frustasi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Argh, tidak!. Tidak, tidak, tidak , tidak!"

_Aku normal!_

Teriakan Harry berhenti saat ia merasakan tangan yang lembut menyentuh lengannya.

"Potter!. Bangun!"

Harry merasakan jantungnya hampir copot mendengar suara yang paling tak ingin ia dengar, ia membuka tangan yang menutup wajahnya pelan dan menatap mata abu-abu khawatir dihadapannya.

"Ma-Malfoy-"

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Huh?", Harry mengedip berpikir, saat sadar bahwa teriakannya barusan membuat Draco mendatanginya.

"Ti,tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya-", Harry berhenti berkata ketika Draco menghela nafas lega, "Kau, khawatir padaku?", secuil senyum terhibur muncul di wajah Harry.

"A-apa?"

"Kau khawatir padaku, Malfoy?"

Draco memutar matanya, "Teriakanmu menggangguku, bodoh. Suaramu seperti orang sedang dilecehkan ."

Harry tersenyum nyengir, ia kemudian duduk disamping Draco.

"Yeah, kau benar." Harry terkikik saat membayangkan ekspresi Draco mendengar suaranya yang mencurigakan dan bersyukur ia tak meneriakkan nama si pirang itu juga.

"Benar?, Siapa yang melecehkanmu, Potter?"

Super Auror itu menoleh pada Draco kaget, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dalam mimpimu, bodoh"

"Umh, tidak ada."

"Oh, ya? Jadi kau bersenang-senang sendiri dalam mimpimu?, uh…kasihan sekali."

Harry memutar matanya, "Urus masalahmu sendiri, Malfoy."

"Hei! Aku kan hanya membuat topik!"

Harry manyun dan mengangkat alisnya, lalu ia berpikir untuk menggoda Draco sedikit.

"Kalau kubilang," Harry berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Draco sedang memperhatikannya, "kau yang ada dalam mimpiku, bagaimana Malfoy?".

Ekspresi wajah Draco yang tak berubah membuat Harry tertegun, ia lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya nervous.

"Lupakan omonganku barusan,"

"Jadi, kau _bottom_?"

Harry menghentikan kegiatan mengacak rambut spontan dan menoleh pada Draco.

"_Bottom_?"

Si pirang itu tersenyum nyengir, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Potter. Kau tahu maksudku dengan jelas, kau _bottom _ berarti aku yang diatas."

The Boy Who Lived itu hanya bisa mengedip mendengar reaksi Draco, pikirannya melantur pada khayalan sepihak itu. Harry menggertakkan gigi saat merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi lagi atas kata-kata Draco, ia memukul pundak Draco berharap si pirang itu segera pergi.

"Aw!, apa-apaan kau ini, Potter!"

Harry mendengus dan memalingkan muka, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya yang terasa panas, "Jangan bermimpi, Malfoy. Aku tak pernah _bottom._ Jadi, berhenti berkhayal dan kembali kekamarmu." Harry berdiri dengan sigap dan menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh pada Malfoy.

"Huh?, kenapa aku- Hey! Bukankah kau yang bermimpi!"

Auror berambut hitam itu mendengus dan menutup jendelanya keras tanpa terpikir dengan reaksi Draco atas sikap dinginnya. Ia melempar badan ke atas kasur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Harry mengerang pelan saat mengingat apa yang baru mereka bicarakan. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari Malfoy dengan menghapal kembali undang-undang Auror, segala macam mantera hingga jatuh tertidur.

…

***Cough***

"**Umh, a little bit hint between them, right?" **

**Enjoy it!**

**Love u all,**

**TBC  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Seminggu kemudian.

"Kau bercanda, Potter"

Harry melirik pria pirang dihadapannya dengan kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Malfoy. Kenapa kita harus selalu satu tim?" Harry memalingkan wajah dan memandang wajah para calon Auror disekelilingnya. "Oke, apa ada yang keberatan jika aku lagi-lagi satu tim dengan Draco Malfoy?"

Para calon Auror itu tertawa mendengar komplain dari pelatih mereka. Salah satu dari mereka bersiul dan angkat bicara.

"Sepengetahuanku Auror Potter, jika seseorang selalu tak sengaja terpasangkan, berarti mereka punya chemistry yang kuat. Kurasa, kalian berdua memang ditakdirkan menjadi satu tim." Pria muda yang bernama Tangguh itu tersenyum penuh makna pada Harry dan Draco.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja, aku yakin." Harry komat-kamit meyakinkan dirinya sendiri membuat Draco memutar mata.

"Oh, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu Tangguh, tetapi jika kalian selalu satu tim, jelas saja kami akan kalah telak disetiap game." Pendapat Surya serentak diamini oleh semua Auror muda.

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau kita pisah saja Malfoy?" Harry menyeringai.

Draco mendengus mendengar perkataan Harry yang ambigu, membuat para auror dihadapan mereka tertawa.

"Baguslah, Potter. Aku dengan Tangguh." Draco maju dan berdiri disamping pria berkulit kuning langsat itu.

"Hei!, kita harus mengundi lagi!"

Draco memutar matanya. "No more draw, Potter. Setiap mengundi, entah kenapa namaku dan namamu yang akan muncul."

Harry merasa wajahnya memerah, ia juga tak menyangka mereka bakal selalu satu tim.

_Aku yakin ada yang memasang mantera dikertas undian, tetapi apa alasan dia memasangkan aku dengan Malfoy?_

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap para Auror disekelilingnya untuk mengamati wajah mereka.

_Well, semua orang berwajah gembira, kecuali Malfoy._

Draco melotot saat Harry menatapnya curiga.

"Cepat tentukan bagaimana kita mendapatkan partner, Potter!"

Harry melempar pandangannya pada kertas undian dan meng _Accio _kertas yang berisi nama mereka dan meremasnya.

"Ambil satu kertas, Malfoy. Tenang, disana sudah tidak ada namaku"

Draco memutar mata lalu dengan malas mengambil satu kertas dan membukanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum nyengir pada lelaki disamping Harry.

"Adrian Surya". Surya tersenyum lalu maju dan berdiri disamping Draco.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, Senior Malfoy." Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Draco yang langsung disambut Auror Pirang itu.

"Pastikan kita terdepan, Surya." Draco mengedip pada Harry yang sedaritadi mengamatinya.

Harry memutar matanya, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan yang menggelitik hatinya saat melihat tangan Draco menjabat Surya. Ia membuka kertas undiannya dan menemukan nama Tangguh Prawiro .

"Tangguh?"

Pria itu meloncat kegirangan dan memeluk Harry senang.

"Wow, akhirnya aku bisa setim dengan Auror Potter!"

Para Auror disekeliling mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi hiperbola Tangguh.

"Hentikan bertingkah seperti anak SMA!" Salah satu calon Auror berteriak geli pada Tangguh.

"Hei, aku kan memang baru lulus SMA!" Tangguh memajukan bibirnya dan memukul bahu Auror itu.

"Oke, oke. Berhenti semuanya, jangan menggodanya." Lalu Harry menoleh pada Tangguh yang sedang tersenyum senang padanya. "Mohon kerjasamanya, ya." Harry tersenyum nervous pada pria ekspresif dihadapannya. Ia spontan menoleh pada Draco dan menemukan bahwa si pirang itu sedang menatapnya kesal. Harry sontak memalingkan wajahnya.

_Apa itu tadi? Malfoy kesal padaku?_

Harry mengernyitkan hidung saat mendengar si pirang itu berbicara.

"Cukup basa-basinya, Potter. Sekarang mulai permainannya."

…..

"Ow! Ini benar-benar hebat, Auror Potter!. Aku tak pernah terbang serendah ini diatas laut!"

Harry tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi partnernya.

"Well, kalau semua orang menyukai terbang. Kupikir kita harus sering-sering menggunakan sapu terbang."

Tangguh tersenyum nyengir. "Aku benar-benar setuju!".

Para calon Auror dan dua orang senior Auror itu sedang bersaing mendapatkan batu sihir berlian bersayap pengganti snitch emas, tentu saja dengan perlindungan mantera penghilang agar tidak bisa dilihat muggle. Harry merencanakan permainan yang mirip Quidditch ini dengan Draco. Mereka harus terbang dan mengejar Batu sihir yang berjumlah 8 sesuai dengan jumlah tim itu dan membawanya kembali ke pantai Nusa Dua. Tim yang mendapatkan batu sihir dan mencapai pantai pertama adalah tim yang menjadi pemenang. Harry membuat batu sihir itu 2 x lebih cepat dari Snitch emas, sehingga menangkapnya butuh kejelian dan keberuntungan. Ia mengedipkan matanya saat melihat kilauan diatas kepalanya.

_Batu sihir !_

"Tangguh!". Harry berteriak girang dan menatap partnernya senang. "Kita menemukannya!"

Harry mempercepat laju sapu terbangnya dan mengejar batu sihir yang terbang menuju keatas. Ia berteriak pada Tangguh untuk menghalang benda itu dari arah samping.

"Wow!" Pria muda itu berteriak kagum saat mengamati Harry yang mencoba meraih batu sihir itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Shit! Benda ini terlalu cepat. Awas! Ia disampingmu!"

Tangguh mengedip kaget saat batu berlian itu melewatinya. Ia sontak melepas pegangan dari sapu terbang dan menangkap benda itu. Ia tertawa senang saat berlian itu menggeliat ditelapak tangannya, tetapi tawanya berhenti saat ia merasa badannya limbung.

_Shit!_

…

Draco menyernyitkan dahi saat ia melihat Harry dan patnernya sampai di pantai dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup.

"Kutebak mereka terjebur kedalam laut." Surya tertawa kecil.

"Benar-benar manis." Draco memutar matanya.

Harry terengah-engah mendatangi dua pasang Auror dihadapannya.

"Well, kalian datang duluan?"

Surya mengangguk dan tersenyum nyengir pada Harry yang sedang menata nafasnya.

"Kukira begitu. Apa anda terjebur kedalam laut?"

Super Auror itu tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk Tangguh yang sedang berlari menghampiri mereka dengan susah payah. "Dia lupa memegang sapu terbangnya saat berhasil mendapatkan batu berlian."

Surya tertawa dan mencengkram pundak Tangguh yang baru saja menghampiri mereka.

"Ow! Jangan remas pundakku!" Tangguh berteriak kesakitan sambil menahan tangis.

Harry memicingkan matanya pada Tangguh dan terbelalak saat melihat darah merembes dikaos birunya. "Oh, pundakmu terluka! Kau tertabrak karang saat jatuh?"

Tangguh menoleh pada Harry dan mengangguk malu.

"Shit! Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, bodoh. Sini, buka bajumu. Aku akan mengobatinya." Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menghadap pria muda dihadapannya.

"Umh, oke." Tangguh membuka bajunya gugup.

"Dasar bodoh! Tulangmu pasti patah!" Harry berteriak panik dan menyentuh pundak kiri Tangguh yang berdarah. Si ekspresif itu menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan nyeri melebar ditubuhnya. "Oh, ini buruk. Kau terjatuh cukup tinggi. Draco, tolong kau handle tim yang tersisa. Aku akan mengobati si bodoh ini."

"Terserah kau, Potter."

Harry tak sempat mencerna nada suara Draco. Ia menggandeng lengan Tangguh dan ber-apparate.

…

"Maaf, merepotkan."

"Bodoh."

"Umh, apa aku harus meminum ramuan ini Auror Potter?"

Harry memutar matanya. "Berapa kali aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu, Tangguh? Minum ini dan istirahatlah."

Tangguh menatap cairan kecil ditangannya dan bergidik. "Warnanya membuat bulu kudukku merinding, tetapi baiklah." Saat ramuan itu mengalir ditenggorokannya, Tangguh tersedak.

"Argh! Rasanya menjijikkan!"

Harry terkikik dan mengambil botol kecil ditangan pria muda itu, sebelum Tangguh melempar botol itu kesal.

"Well, sekarang istirahatlah. Besok pundakmu akan sembuh." Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar calon auror itu.

"Auror Potter!". Harry berhenti, ia menoleh dan menemukan Tangguh sedang tersipu . "Umh, terimakasih atas segalanya."

"Oke. Sama-sama. Cepat sembuh." Harry tersenyum dan ber-apparate.

…

"Bloody hell!"

"Kau berisik, Potter."

"Kau- kau mabuk?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak apanya! Lihat perbuatanmu, bodoh! Kau mengobrak-abrik ruangan ini!"

Harry berteriak marah saat sampai di bungalow. Draco Malfoy sedang tergeletak di ruang tamu dengan botol bir ditangannya dan ruang tamu yang terobrak abrik. Ia melempar mantera pada Harry yang sedang mencoba mengambil botol bir miliknya, membuat Harry terlempar keatas sofa dan kemudian terikat disana dengan mantera pengikat.

"Sialan kau, Malfoy! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Draco menggeleng dan memajukan bibirnya, "Tsk tsk, jaga mulutmu Potter. Para fans mu bakal benci kalau mendengar idolanya berkata kotor. Lagipula, melihatmu terikat seperti itu benar-benar menyenangkan." Draco tersenyum nyengir dan memainkan botol bir ditangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Harry dan duduk dilantai menghadap dirinya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat otakmu rusak, Malfoy. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Harry menggeliat disofa, ia mencoba melepaskan ikatan mantera yang membuat kedua tangannya terikat diatas kepalanya dan menempel disofa. Draco hanya menggeleng dan ber-tsk ria. Ia berhenti ber-tsk saat Harry mencoba meraih tongkatnya dengan mantera.

"_Accio_ tongkat!"

Draco dengan sigap merebut tongkat Harry. "Potter liar."

Super Auror itu menatap Draco marah saat si pirang mabuk itu memasukkan tongkatnya di saku dan memanterainya agar tidak bisa di _accio._

"Untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau mencoba kabur."

"Sialan kau, Malfoy!"

Draco tersenyum kecil dan menaruh kepalanya dipaha Harry.

"Sialan untukmu juga, Potter."

Harry menghela nafas saat merasakan si pirang itu relaks dipangkuannya. "Ada apa denganmu, Malfoy? Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini." Slytherin itu hanya mengangkat bahu malas dan menata kepalanya nyaman.

"Tak ada."

"Jangan bercanda denganku Malfoy. Kau tahu aku bakal menghukummu saat aku terbebas dari mantera sialan ini. Katakan ada apa denganmu."

Draco menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ekspresi khawatir Harry.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini pada semua orang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selalu memperhatikan orang lain, selalu peduli. Kau selalu begitu, Harry."

Pria berambut hitam itu tersentak saat mendengar Draco memanggil nama depannya. Ia memicingkan mata pada Draco yang sedang memandangnya sedih.

"Draco-"

"Ah, aku senang kau akhirnya memanggil namaku lagi." Ia tersenyum dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Harry. "Aku kesal, bodoh."

Harry mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan liarnya saat merasakan lembut rambut Draco mengelus paha telanjangnya, apalagi saat secara tak sengaja bibir lembut Auror pirang itu menyentuh kulitnya. Sepersekian detik ia bersyukur saat ini memakai celana adventure pendek. Pikiran mesum barusan membuat Harry melotot horor.

_Hell, ada apa dengan otakku akhir-akhir ini!_

"Kesal?, karena apa?" ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya.  
Draco memajukan bibirnya dengan malas. "Aku kesal padamu karena kau selalu peduli dengan orang lain."

Harry mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa? Apa kau ingin aku mengacuhkan semua orang?"

_Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku seminggu ini…_

Si pirang itu terdiam, ia menggambar sesuatu dipaha Harry yang membuat Auror berambut hitam itu merinding.

"Aku ingin kau juga peduli padaku. Aku ingin kau tidak melupakan ciuman itu."

Jantung Harry seketika berdetak kencang.

_Dia mabuk, Harry! Mabuk!_

"Hentikan, Draco. Omonganmu melantur. Lepaskan ikatan sialan ini dan kita akan bicarakan masalahmu besok, saat kau sudah sadar dari mabukmu." Draco hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan meremas paha Harry. "Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan, Draco!"

"Harry, kalau aku menciummu sekarang, apa kau juga akan melupakannya?"

"A-apa? Hentikan Draco, kau sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadar!"

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk." Kau benar, aku bakal melupakan ciuman ini besok, tapi kau tidak, kan?"

Harry mencoba berpikir rasional, ia membelalakkan mata horor saat membayangkan dirinya diperlakukan semau Draco tanpa si pirang itu sendiri sadar dan ingat yang ia lakukan saat ia bangun dari mabuknya.

"Tidak, jangan. Hentikan, Draco. Kalau kau lakukan ini, aku bakal membencimu seumur hidup." Draco mengangkat kepalanya kaget. "Jangan, please Draco."

"Harry, aku hanya ingin menciummu."

Harry menggeleng pelan, ia menatap Draco memohon.

"Aku takkan melakukan yang lain." Ia tersenyum lembut pada Harry, membuat Gryfindor itu meleleh. "Ya, Harry? Hanya satu ciuman dan aku akan membebaskanmu."

Harry menghela nafas, ia kemudian menutup matanya gugup.

"Kalau itu maumu."

Draco bangkit dari lantai dan menyentuh ujung dagu Harry, mengangkatnya lembut hingga sejajar dengan bibirnya.

"Buka matamu, Harry. Aku ingin kau melihatku."

Dengan gemetar, Harry membuka mata dan menatap Draco. Ia merasakan hangat menyebar didadanya saat si pirang itu tersenyum lembut padanya dan mencium bibirnya pelan, tetapi gerakan lembut itu menghilang saat tangan Draco meremas rambut Harry, mendorong tubuhnya mendekat lalu menciuminya tanpa ampun. Aktifitas barusan membuat Harry hampir kehilangan kesadaran, ia membuka mulutnya agar Draco bisa leluasa menciumnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, si pirang itu _akhirnya_ menghentikan ciumannya saat ingat untuk menarik nafas. Ia hanya terdiam memandang Harry yang sedang terengah-engah dengan rambut awut-awutan karena ulah tangannya barusan.

_Damn so sexy!_

Harry merasa wajahnya memerah, ia tak menyangka mengijinkan Draco menciuminya seperti itu. Tatapan Draco membuat perasaannya semakin kacau.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu, idiot."

Draco nyengir dan menyentuh bibir Harry dengan ibu jarinya, mengelus lembut bibir merah itu.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu lagi, Harry?"

Harry membelalakkan mata gugup, ia menendang kaki Draco keras hingga si pirang itu meloncat kesakitan.

"Aw, Harry!"

"Kau sudah menciumku, sekarang buka ikatan sialan ini."

Draco menyernyitkan dahi kesal, well janji adalah janji. Ia meng-accio tongkatnya dan membisik mantera pembebas. Saat ikatan itu terlepas, Harry langsung menerjang Draco hingga mereka jatuh dilantai.

"Har- Harry! Tung-"

"Diam, Draco!"

Draco merapatkan bibirnya erat dan menatap Harry nervous. Ia mengggeliat gugup saat tubuh Harry menindihnya tanpa ampun.

"Kau tahu, aku juga kesal padamu."

Draco menatap mata hijau dihadapannya penasaran. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena kau bersikap kekanakan!"

"Apa?"

"Ingat seminggu ini kau mengacuhkanku, Malfoy? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu, bodoh! Aku mengira-ngira ciuman malam itu yang membuatmu marah padaku, dan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba menjauhkan pikiranku dari segala hal tentang menciummu."

Draco membelalakkan mata, " Ja, jadi kau tidak melupakan ciuman itu? Dan kau, umh, berpikir untuk menciumku lagi?"

"Tentu saja, idiot." Harry menghela nafas. "Aku takkan mengambil keuntungan dari keadaanmu sekarang. Bangun dan tidur dikamarmu. Kita bisa bicarakan ini lagi lain kali." Saat Harry mencoba bangkit, Draco dengan sigap menarik pinggang Harry dan balik menindihnya.

"Draco!"

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang paling bodoh diantara kita, Harry. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak mabuk. Well, bisa dibilang aku sedang berakting." Ia tersenyum nyengir saat melihat mata Harry terbelalak lebar. "dan aku tahu kau tidak puas dengan ciuman kilat tadi, kan? Aku hanya mengetesmu, Potter."

"Slytherin idiot! Licik!"

"Oke, aku terima perkataanmu barusan." Dengan itu, Draco mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Harry antusias. Ia tak sedikitpun berpikir untuk melepas Super Auror didalam dekapannya.

"Tunggu, Draco-" Auror pirang itu menghentikan ciumannya dengan sebal.

"Apa lagi, Harry?"

"Apa kau yang memasang mantera dikertas undian?"

Pertanyaan Harry barusan membuat Draco menyernyitkan dahi. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Meski aku terobsesi setim denganmu, tapi aku tidak menggunakan sihir untuk mewujudkannya. Kenapa kau berpikir kertas undian itu dimanterai?"

Harry menggeleng malu, lalu ia berteriak kaget saat Draco meremas pantatnya.

"Draco!"

"Lupakan tentang kertas undian bodoh itu, Potter. Sekarang waktunya kita beranjak ke level selanjutnya." Senyum licik Draco membuat Harry merinding. Ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk menolak otak licin Slytherin dihadapannya.

_God, help me._

…**Author's Note:**

"**Wanna sleep… wanna sleep."**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry memutuskan bermain licik juga terhadap Slytherin dihadapannya. Ia membuat Draco kehilangan konsentrasi ketika dengan sengaja menyentuh daerah sensitif si pirang itu, sentuhan kecil yang membuat Draco berteriak kaget. Harry memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bermanuver cepat dan balik menindih Draco tanpa ampun.

"Harry!"

"Sudah pernah ku bilang padamu, kan Draco. Aku tak pernah _bottom_.". Ia membuat ikatan ditubuh Draco dengan bisikan mantera, kemampuan istimewa The Chosen One yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh beberapa penyihir hebat.

Draco membelalakkan matanya takjub. "Tanpa tongkat? kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Potter."

"Yeah, _wandless_ sangat berguna untuk misiku di Auror apalagi untuk mengikatmu diam. Aku menggunakannya jika terdesak atau malas." Harry tersenyum nyengir saat melihat rona pink di pipi Draco.

"Jadi?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya.

"Jadi, apa?"

"Jadi, kau tertarik padaku Harry?"

Harry diam, ia menatap mata abu-abu dihadapannya dengan terhibur.

"Kurasa begitu."

Si pirang itu tersenyum nyengir. "Apa itu artinya kau menyukaiku?"

Harry memutar matanya mendengar pertanyaan Draco. "Idiot."

"Hei, aku kan ingin memastikan!". Draco melotot malu pada Harry yang hanya dibalas si rambut hitam itu dengan kikikan.

"Oke,oke. Kurasa jawabannya iya." Harry mencium bibir Draco kilat lalu bangun dan berdiri dihadapan Draco. "karena sekarang sudah hampir malam, dan aku capek. Selamat malam, Draco."

_Apa? Dia bercanda, kan?_

"Harry?, hei kau mau kemana?" Draco mulai panik saat melihat Super Auror itu berjalan menuju kamar tidur.

"Aku mau tidur." Ia menoleh malas pada Draco.

"Kau- lepaskan ikatan ini dulu, idiot!" Draco menggeliat dilantai panik, ia tak mengira Harry Potter begitu tega meninggalkan ia terikat dilantai, atau dia memang tega?

Harry memandang ekspresi memohon Draco dengan seksama lalu menghela pelan. Ia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku akan menghukummu karena mengikatku disana." Ia menunjuk sofa di depan Draco. "jadi, nikmati tidur kilatmu dilantai, Tuan Putri." lalu dengan santai Harry masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Draco dengan pandangan horor.

_Shit! _

"Harry Potter! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah! Cepat kembali dan lepas ikatan sialan ini! Potter! "

Perasaan Draco berkecamuk antara marah, malu, dan penasaran. Ia berpikir untuk membunuh Harry secepat mungkin saat ikatan itu terlepas. Ia kembali berteriak.

"Potter! Kau adalah Voldemort yang baru! Teganya kau mengikat seorang Malfoy dilantai! Sialan, lepaskan aku!"

Draco berhenti berteriak saat mendengar suara kikikan Harry. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar tidur dan menemukan si rambut hitam itu sedang berdiri dan bersandar di pintu dengan wajah terhibur.

"Aku berencana mengikatmu disana selama 10 menit tetapi baru berjalan 2 menit kau sudah meneriakiku _the next Dark Lord_." Harry tersenyum nyengir lalu duduk disamping Draco. "Mau aku melepaskanmu, Draco?"

Draco memicingkan matanya pada pria menyebalkan dihadapannya lalu mengangguk kesal. Harry menggeleng terhibur kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Draco dan berbisik dengan parseltongue. _"Damn, kau terlihat menggairahkan saat terikat seperti ini, Draco._"

Draco tersentak mendengar suara desisan ditelinganya. Ia menoleh dengan penasaran. "Kau- kau berbicara parseltongue?"

Harry mengangguk pelan, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. _"Aku tahu kau suka mendengarku berbicara dengan desisan seperti ini kan, Draco? Katakan kau menyukainya, manis."_

Auror pirang itu hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar Harry mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti sama sekali, kecuali kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya bereaksi spontan setiap Harry mendesis. "Cukup, hentikan Harry. Aku tak mengerti yang kau katakan. Lepaskan ikatan sialan ini dan biarkan aku bebas."

"_Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sedang terhibur melihat reaksimu."_

Harry membisikkan mantera dengan parseltongue dan ikatan ditubuh Draco lepas. Si pirang itu reflek duduk dan menatap Super Auror dihadapannya dengan pandangannya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku-aku tak mengira kau benar-benar menghukumku."

Harry tersenyum. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Draco."

Auror pirang itu menelan ludah. "Apa kau- sebenarnya ingin membunuhku, Harry?" Harry membelalakkan mata, ia ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan hiperbola Draco tetapi si pirang itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "selama ini aku selalu menganggumu, sejak di Hogwart hingga di Auror. Kau mendendam padaku, kan?" Draco memicingkan mata pada Harry.

"Draco," Harry merendahkan suaranya. "aku tak tahu kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, oke aku minta maaf mengikatmu dilantai. Tak ada niat membunuhmu atau menyiksamu, hanya murni menghukummu karena sikapmu yang menyebalkan seminggu ini." Harry menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu menghela nafas. "Jangan salah paham, super idiot. Aku tak pernah dendam karena ulah bandelmu selama ini. Kau hanya kuanggap sebagai pria penuh dengan ide brilian menggganggu orang atau mungkin pria yang ingin mendapatkan perhatianku?"

Draco memandang Harry dengan takjub lalu ia mendekat dan mencium Harry lembut, sangat lembut hingga Harry ingin meleleh. Si pirang itu melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang pujaan hatinya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tak menyangka hatimu benar-benar Gryfindor."

Harry memutar mata lalu menatap mata abu-abu dihadapannya penuh makna.

"Oh, kau belum tahu sisi Slytherin-ku, Draco."

"Hm, aku benar-benar ingin tahu itu." Sambil berbisik ditelinga Harry, si pirang itu menggapai rambut hitam lembut milik Harry dan mencium bibirnya antusias.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry."

Harry seketika terbatuk nervous. "Jangan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu, bodoh." Ia lalu berdehem pelan. "Love you too, Draco."

Draco tersenyum lebar, senyum terindah pertama yang dilihat Harry selama hidupnya. Harry tertawa melihatnya dan dengan gemas memeluk Draco erat.

"Kalau tahu kau punya rambut selembut ini, senyum seindah ini dan mata seindah ini, aku sudah menikahimu dari dulu Draco."

_Mengindahkan sikapmu yang super Slytherin…_

Si pirang itu tertawa dipelukan Harry, ia mendorong tubuhnya untuk menatap mata Harry. "Oya? Kalau itu terjadi, mungkin sekarang aku tidak menjadi Auror."

Harry mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aku akan sibuk mengurus rumah dan anak." Draco tersenyum nyengir lalu tertawa keras saat wajah Harry merah padam.

"Umh, apa aku tidak salah mendengar kata _anak_?"

"Bercanda, Potter. Aku tak mungkin punya anak."

Harry buru-buru menambahkan. "Tentu saja kau bisa! Sekarang ada ramuan untuk membuat pria hamil. Aku rasa aku bisa mendapatkannya untukmu."

Sekarang Draco yang menjadi merah padam. "Kau-kau benar-benar berpikir untuk menikahiku, Harry?"

"Huh? Kenapa tidak?" Draco tercengang mendengar nada suara Harry yang terlalu yakin.

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa . Benar-benar tak mengerti tentang segala hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa, semua kebodohan yang mereka lakukan berakhir bahagia. Suara berisik didepan bungalow membuat mereka berhenti tertawa. Harry reflek membisik mantera dan pintu bungalow mereka terbuka lebar, membuat beberapa orang penguping terjatuh.

"Kalian- apa yang kalian lakukan didepan pintu kami?"

Harry tersenyum terhibur saat mengetahui para penguping itu adalah calon-calon auror yang mereka latih.

"Umh, maaf Auror Potter dan Auror Malfoy. Kami, umh-" Tangguh menunduk malu, ia tak henti-hentinya menyenggol Surya disampingnya.

"Ah, seharusnya kami jujur saja."

Harry dan Draco bangun lalu mendatangi mereka.

"Oke, ceritakan saja semuanya, Surya."

Tangguh dan Surya saling lempar pandang, lalu Surya menghela nafas.

"Ini tugas rahasia dari Minister Kingsley." Surya memandang Tangguh lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia menyuruh kami membuat kalian berdua menjadi dekat, maksud Kingsley, membuat kalian berbaikan. Jadi, aku yang memanterai kertas undian dan lain-lain" Surya nyengir pada Harry yang menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kami hanya membantu sedikit, tapi sepertinya berjalan natural."

"Dan hasilnya lebih dari dekat." Tangguh tersenyum nyengir pada kedua Auror senior dihadapannya.

Harry dan Draco bersama-sama mendengus dan saling memandang dengan terhibur.

_Tentu saja, si pria tua itu punya ide yang brilian._

…

**Minggu terakhir Training.**

"Harry, kau bercanda."

"Oh, don't be pansy, Draco." Harry tertawa mengejek. "Ayo, cepat naik, Tuan Putri."

Draco menggeram, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Potter. Aku benci lumpur."

Harry menoleh pelan, lalu ia menaikkan satu alisnya. "Oh, apa kau ingin kita kalah lagi dari mereka? Aku janji takkan menjatuhkanmu kalau itu yang kau takutkan."

Si pirang itu menoleh kanan kiri melihat para tim lain sudah mulai berlari, ia menghela nafas berat. "Ini permainan aneh. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau setuju dengan usulan mereka." Draco dengan enggan naik di punggung Harry dan mengalungkan tangannya dilehernya. "Jangan sekali-sekali kau berpikir untuk melepas peganganmu, Potter. Kalau kaulakukan aku akan-"

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Sekarang eratkan peganganmu dan aku akan mulai berlari. Kau lebih baik diam dan biarkan aku konsentrasi, oke manis?" Draco hanya memutar mata dan merapatkan tautannya erat hingga Harry terbatuk.

Permainan yang diusulkan oleh Putu ini adalah permainan klasik adaptasi dari Finlandia. Para suami akan menggendong _istrinya _dipunggung lalu mereka berlari di genangan lumpur dan medan yang bermacam-macam untuk mencapai garis finish. Permainan yang benar-benar membutuhkan kekuatan otot dan keseimbangan.

"Shit!"

Draco berantisipasi mendengar keluhan Harry.

"Jangan bilang kau banyak makan, Draco."

"Jangan salahkan aku!. Kau yang membawaku makan direstoran Bali yang enak. Aku tak bisa menahan diri mencobanya lagi." Draco memajukan bibirnya.

"Kurasa untuk kedepan aku harus mengajakmu diet." Harry menarik nafas dan mulai berlari melewati lumpur yang lengket. Susah payah Harry menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar bisa berlari cepat. Ia menoleh kekanan dan menemukan Surya tersenyum padanya.

" Nice wife, Auror Potter."

Harry tersenyum nyengir dan mengangguk. "Dia menyalahkanku karena beratnya bertambah- aw!"

Draco mencubit leher Harry kesal lalu menoleh pada Surya.

"Nice arse, Surya."

Surya membelalakkan matanya dan berdehem gugup. "Thanks, umh mungkin aku akan duluan." Ia buru-buru berlari saat Harry menatapnya kesal.

"Cemburu, Potter?"

Harry memutar mata saat mendengar Draco tertawa licik.

"Enak saja."

"Oh, jangan bohong, Potter sayang." Draco mencium leher Harry lembut, membuat Super Auror itu terlonjak kaget hingga tubuh mereka hampir limbung.

"Draco! Hentikan menggodaku! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau tetap menyentuhku seperti itu."

"Ini salahmu. Kita sudah seminggu tidak bercinta dan kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Aku tak bisa menahannya."

Harry menghela nafas. "Ayolah, Draco. Kita baru _istirahat_ dua hari, bukan seminggu dan aku sangat capek dengan jadwal training kita. Bagaimana kau bisa punya stamina seperti itu?" Harry menoleh penasaran dan hanya bertemu dengan senyuman licik Draco.

"Oh, kau penasaran, _Harry_?"

Super Auror itu merasa tubuhnya gemetar saat si pirang itu mendesah ditelinganya.

"Tentu saja, Draco." Harry berkata dengan suara serak.

"Aku akan memberitahumu saat kau membawa kita menang dipermainan bodoh ini dan kita bisa mempraktekkannya lembut dan pelan dikasurmu hingga pagi. Bagaimana, _Harry_?"

Harry menoleh kanan kiri dan menemukan mereka adalah tim yang berada di posisi terakhir. Si rambut hitam itu merasakan adrenalinnya meningkat.

"Deal."

…

"Aku tak habis pikir kita kalah."

Salah satu calon Auror menghela nafas saat mencapai garis finish.

"Well, aku juga tak menyangka Auror Potter dan Malfoy berhasil mengejar kita, padahal aku yakin kita tim terdepan."

Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat dua Auror itu berciuman mesra penuh kemenangan didepan garis finish. Draco dengan posesifnya meremas rambut Harry dan menciuminya tanpa ampun, membuat beberapa calon Auror disekeliling mereka hanya bisa melongo. Putu kemudian berdehem meminta perhatian. Dua pasangan yang dimabuk cinta itu akhirnya berhenti berciuman.

"Umh- maaf. Kami pasti membuat kalian kaget." Harry tersenyum malu saat menyadari penampilannya yang luar biasa. Sepatu boot dan celana yang penuh dengan lumpur lalu rambut yang awut-awutan karena tangan Draco, wajah yang memerah dan tubuh yang berkeringat karena permainan dan aktifitas barusan serta nafas yang tak beraturan seakan melengkapi kemenangan mereka.

Draco bersiul disamping Harry saat mengamati penampilan kekasihnya. "Kau benar-benar seksi, Harry."

Harry tersenyum nyengir. "Lihat juga penampilanmu, bodoh."

Si pirang itu hanya menaikkan pundaknya malas.

_Well, kurasa penampilanku tak jauh beda dengan Harry._

"Ehem. Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Untuk kemenangannya dan untuk hubungan kalian." Putu mendatangi dua pasang Auror itu dan menyalami mereka.

"Oh, yeah." Draco mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Putu.

"Akhirnya kalian mendeklarasikannya. Tidak semua calon Auror tahu kalian sedang menjalin hubungan, well banyak dari mereka yang menduga-duga, sih." Tangguh mendatangi mereka dengan wajah berseri-serinya dan menepuk pundak Draco ramah.

"Yeah, aku tidak berencana mengumumkannya tetapi kurasa aktifitas kami barusan cukup jelas." Harry tersenyum nyengir pada Putu dan Tangguh.

Putu menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian. "Umh- kupikir mungkin beberapa dari mereka akan memandang kalian dengan tatapan berbeda karena- yeah, homoseksual di negara kami masih merupakan hal tabu tetapi aku sendiri tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kalian."

"Yeah, aku tak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain." Draco mengangkat pundaknya cuek membuat Harry menyenggol si pirang itu dengan sikunya.

"Putu benar, kita berada dinegara lain, Draco. Setidaknya kita menghormati budaya mereka." Harry berbisik ditelinga si pirang itu dan mengangkat alisnya meminta persetujuan.

Si pirang itu menatap Harry lalu menghela nafas. "Oke. Aku mengerti."

Harry tersenyum lembut kepada Draco lalu menariknya ketengah kerumunan para calon Auror yang masih berkotor ria dilumpur.

"Semuanya!"

Para calon Auror itu berhenti lalu mendatangi Senior Auror mereka dengan semangat.

"Umh- well terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Tak kusangka kalian masih kuat berlari setelah menggendong dan menempuh medan yang berat. Hm, kurasa dimasa depan kalian bakal jadi Auror yang hebat."

Mereka bersiul dan saling memukul pundak.

"Semuanya-" Harry berhenti untuk memandang semua wajah antusias para calon Auror . " tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan kami mentraining kalian. Beberapa hari lagi kami akan segera kembali ke Inggris. Kuharap dihari-hari terakhir ini kalian lebih semangat menjalani training Auror."

Mereka mengangguk mantap pada kedua Auror dihadapannya.

Harry tersenyum dan balas mengangguk. "Dan juga, aku ingin menyampaikan berita gembira-" Super Auror itu menggandeng tangan Draco dan memandangnya lembut. "mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah tahu, aku dan Draco sedang menjalin hubungan sekarang."

Para calon Auror itu saling bertukar pandang dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang terlihat biasa, ada yang senang, ada juga yang memandang aneh.

"Well, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu pada kalian." Harry mulai merasa kikuk saat para calon Auror dihadapannya hanya diam, tetapi kemudian suara tepuk tangan terdengar bergantian hingga membahana.

"Selamat Auror Potter dan Malfoy!"

"Selamat, ya!"

"Well, kami selalu siap dengan traktirannya!"

"Undangannya kami tunggu!"

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Harry dan Draco bisa bernafas lega. Mereka tersenyum dan memeluk para murid trainingnya dengan suka-cita.

"Kuharap tanggapan seperti ini yang kita dapat di Inggris, Harry."

Harry menatap Draco lembut.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau tidak sendiri, Draco."

…

"Kita mau kemana, Harry?"

"Ssh-"

"Kenapa mataku harus ditutup?"

"Diam dan ikuti langkahku, Draco."

Draco tak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya. Sejak pulang dari training, Harry menghilang entah kemana. Draco mencari diseluruh sudut bungalow untuk menemukan Harry tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia hanya menemukan selembar kertas diatas meja makan dari Harry yang menyuruhnya tidur duluan. Si pirang itu terlalu sebal untuk tidur. Ia menggeliat dikasur Harry sambil merencanakan hukuman-hukuman kreatif untuk Sang Terpilih itu karena berani meninggalkannya, tetapi saat Harry datang dengan senyum termanisnya seketika Draco lupa akan rasa sebalnya. Jadilah ia sekarang berjalan tak tentu arah dengan mata tertutup.

"Harry-"

"Draco, lihat langkahmu. Kita menaiki tangga."

Draco menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar penuh rahasia, Potter."

Harry tertawa kecil lalu merapatkan jarinya diantara jari Draco.

"Jangan lepaskan peganganmu."

"Oh, kurasa aku merasakan angin pantai."

"Hm."

"Kita dimana, Harry?"

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang. Beberapa menit lagi kita akan sampai."

Draco mendengus. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Harry kuat berjalan setelah menggendongnya tadi siang.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Tetap tutup matamu saat aku membuka kain ini, oke?" Draco melakukan sesuai instruksi. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat jari lembut Harry mengusap rahangnya.

Harry membalik badan Draco dan berbisik pelan dibelakang telinganya.

"Buka matamu sekarang, Draco."

Entah apa yang disembunyikan Harry, saat membuka mata Draco hanya melihat kegelapan. Tak ada apapun yang bersinar disekelilingnya. Ia mulai merasa panik saat tangan Harry yang menyentuh pundaknya menghilang.

"Harry?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Harry? Kau dimana?"

Draco membalik badannya untuk mencari kekasihnya, tangannya mencoba menggapai apapun tetapi nihil. Draco kemudian ingat ia bisa memakai _lumos_ untuk membantunya. Saat merogoh saku, ia menghela nafas kesal.

_Shit! Aku melupakan tongkatku di bungalow…_

"Harry, kau jangan bercanda denganku. Dimana kau?"

**Ctik!**

"Oh!"

Suara jentikan jari itu membangunkan sesuatu disekeliling Draco. Si pirang itu mengedipkan matanya takjub saat melihat cahaya super kecil berpendar disekelilingnya.

_Oh, kunang-kunang!_

Draco tersenyum senang. Ia berputar untuk mencari Harry dengan temaram cahaya kunang-kunang, tetapi suara jentikan yang lain membuat ia berhenti. Cahaya lain yang lebih terang muncul bergantian disekeliling Draco, membuat jelas tempat rahasia Harry. Draco menutup mulutnya kagum. Ia berada diatas tebing dengan pemandangan laut yang indah menghampar dihadapannya. Sihir menciptakan kunang-kunang yang bersinar disekitar pondok kecil dimana ia berdiri.

"Harry-"

"Kau suka, Draco?"

Super Auror itu muncul dan memeluk Draco dari belakang.

"Kapan kau merencanakan ini?"

"Well, aku menemukan tempat ini saat sedang survei training. Kurasa sedikit modifikasi, pondok kecil ini bisa jadi tempat romantis dengan pemandangan laut." Harry tersenyum dalam temaram lampu.

"Aku suka ini."

"Baguslah." Harry membalik badan Draco dan mencium leher dan bibirnya lembut. "Oh, tunggu sebentar. Akan kutambah sedikit cahaya disekitar sini." Draco memandang cahaya yang Harry ciptakan dan beberapa bagian dalam pondok itu menjadi jelas.

"Oh, kau menyiapkan makan malam juga disini?" Draco menatap Harry terhibur saat melihat meja kayu kecil berhiaskan lilin dan botol anggur.

"Well, makan malam bisa menunggu, kan?. Bagaimana kalau kita bercinta dulu, Draco? Aku sudah menyiapkan kasur nyaman dan hangat untuk kita berdua."

Draco tersenyum lebar dan mencium Super Auror itu antusias, membiarkan tubuhnya mengikuti insting. Harry menggenggam kedua tangan Draco tanpa melepas ciuman mereka dan menuntunnya berjalan melewati meja makan malam. Mata Draco menatap ranjang lebar dan empuk dihadapan mereka dengan takjub.

"Hm, nice bed." Auror Pirang itu duduk dikasur sambil memandang Harry.

"You're welcome." Harry tersenyum nyengir dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu sambil berdiri. Draco mengamati tubuh atletis Harry dari kepala hingga mata kaki dengan kagum.

"Draco, aku disini bukan sebagai model pakaian dalam. Berhenti menatapku dan buka bajumu."

Si pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Harry terhibur. "Oh, kupikir lebih baik kalau kau yang membuka bajuku, Harry."

Harry menatap Draco sambil tersenyum nyengir. Saat Harry selesai membuka celana jeansnya, ia naik keatas kasur dan mencium Draco yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap.

"Harry-"

"Draco-."

"Lepas bajuku sekarang, Harry-"

Harry menggumam setuju, ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih Draco dengan susah payah.

"Damn!" Harry yang sudah tak sabar, membuka paksa kemeja Draco hingga kancing-kancing lepas itu bertebaran dan membuat bunyi berisik di lantai.

"Wow," Draco mengedipkan matanya dan tertawa terhibur saat Harry tersenyum bodoh. "aku suka caramu merusak kemejaku, Potter."

"Hm- akan kubelikan kemeja baru yang tak terlalu banyak kancingnya."

Draco tertawa dan mencium Harry beringas.

"Tung-tunggu, Draco. Celanamu-"

"Putar posisi, Potter."

Harry membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Apa?"

"Tenang, Potter. Kau takkan _bottom_." Draco mengedip genit dan membalik badannya dengan cepat. Auror Pirang itu duduk diantara kaki Harry dan merogoh sakunya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Sesuai janji." Draco mengeluarkan sebotol kecil ramuan berwarna pink dan menyodorkannya pada Harry.

"A-apa ini?"

"Botol, Harry."

Harry memutar matanya malas. "Maksudku, apa isi ramuan ini, Draco sayang?"

Si pirang itu tersenyum nyengir lalu membuka tutupnya dan meminum separuh lalu menyodorkan sisanya pada Harry.

"Rahasiaku."

Harry mengangguk mengerti lalu meminum ramuan itu dengan sekali teguk. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa perubahan terjadi.

"Wow-"

Draco terkikik melihat bola mata Harry terbelalak.

"Aku merasa, aku merasa- wow." Harry tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya saat melihat Draco membuka celana hitamnya.

"Kau- kau tidak pakai apa-apa dibalik celanamu, Draco?"

"Right." Si pirang itu tersenyum genit dan menaiki tubuh Harry. "This night, its my turn, Potter."

…

"Oh-"

"Harry, ah Harry-"

Super Auror itu menahan nafas melihat Draco mulai mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan posisi duduk diatas tubuh Harry, ia bisa melihat segala pemandangan indah dihadapannya dengan leluasa, cukup membuat si rambut hitam itu tak bisa bernafas normal.

"Draco, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Si pirang itu menggigit bibir merahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Be-berapa jari lagi aku siap, Harry."

Harry hanya diam mengangguk. Draco bersikeras mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan Harry, kemudian saat si pirang itu menghela nafas. Harry tahu agenda mereka akan segera dimulai.

"Harry-". Draco menutup matanya dan mulai memasang posisi.

_Oh, shit!. Betapa seksinya Draco saat ini-_

Harry memegang pinggang Draco dan ikut menuntun gerakan mereka. Saat Harry sudah utuh memasuki tubuh Draco, ia mencoba mengambil nafas.

"Ja-jangan bergerak, Draco." Harry mencengkram pinggang Draco erat dan mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mencapai puncak duluan. Ia merasa sangat sulit menahannya, apalagi dengan posisi baru dan ekspresi wajah Draco yang seksi membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Draco terkikik pelan dan mengangguk mengerti. "Oke, kurasa kau butuh konsentrasi."

Setelah beberapa menit, Harry mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"Maaf, kurasa aku mencengkram terlalu keras." Harry menelan ludah saat melihat pinggang Draco memerah.

"Tak masalah. So, aku boleh bergerak?" Draco menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yeah." Harry mengerang pelan saat pinggang Draco mulai bergerak keatas bawah.

"Oh!"

Draco berteriak saat sesuatu menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"A-apa, Draco?"

"Disana, Harry- disana."

"Umh, disini?"

"Um-yeah disana, ah-" Draco mendesah pelan ketika Harry menyentuh lagi bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Harry menelan ludah mendengar suara indah milik Draco, ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Super Auror itu mencengkram pinggang Draco dan menuntun tiap gerakannya agar bisa menyentuh titik sensitif Draco.

"Oh- Harry!" si pirang itu menjerit keras dan meraih tangan Harry untuk mencari pegangan. "Ingatkan aku jika kau mulai berulah!"

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak sabar." Si rambut hitam itu tersenyum nyengir dan mengambil alih gerakan. Draco memejamkan matanya tiap Harry mengenai titik spesialnya.

_Oh, god. Brilian man-_

"Harry- aku, aku mau puncak-"

"Bagus, kurasa aku juga sama."

Draco kemudian meneriakkan nama Harry saat ia merasa kekasihnya juga membaur ditubuhnya. Ia menarik nafas dan kolaps diatas tubuh Harry.

"Oh, crap! Itu tadi brilian, Draco."

Harry merasa si pirang itu sedang tersenyum didadanya. Ia kemudian mengelus rambut Draco lembut dan menciumnya.

"Hm, bau mawar-"

"Kau suka, Harry?"

"Yeah, cocok denganmu."

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Harry lembut.

"Ada apa? Jangan tersenyum aneh seperti itu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Draco mendekat dan mencium bibir Harry. "Mmh, apa kau masih ingin ronde selanjutnya, Harry?"

Super Auror itu terbelalak saat tangan Draco meraih kelelakiannya dan meremasnya lembut. "Well, ehem- kurasa itu ide bagus lagipula ramuan rahasiamu masih bekerja."

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

…

**Author's Note:**

**Iwaww…Chapter terbanyak di God Island. Semoga kalian suka' deh. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir *hiks*.**

**Enjoy it.**

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Draco, sayang."

Si pirang itu hanya menggumam pelan lalu merapatkan badannya pada Harry.

"Hei manis, ayo bangun." Harry tersenyum geli saat Draco menggeleng didadanya. "_Sunrise _sebentar lagi akan muncul, lho. Apa kau tak mau melihatnya dari sini?"

Draco menghela nafas lalu membuka matanya pelan.

"Mau."

Harry tersenyum lalu mencium kekasihnya lembut. "Akhirnya kau bangun. Selamat pagi, sayang."

"Hm- selamat pagi, Harry." Draco balas tersenyum dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya didada Harry, mencoba mencari kehangatan. "Kenapa disini mulai terasa dingin sekali-" Auror pirang itu menggumam sambil menarik selimut diantara mereka untuk menutupi punggungnya yang telanjang.

"Umh, kurasa manteranya sudah hilang." Harry membisik mantera pembuat hangat dan melingkarkan lengannya ditubuh Draco."Sudah terasa nyaman?"

Si pirang itu mengangguk pelan lalu bergumam lega saat Harry memijat punggungnya dengan lembut. "Harry, semalam benar-benar luar biasa hingga aku tak bisa menggerakkan pinggangku untuk beberapa saat." Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Oh- umh-maafkan aku," Harry mencium rambut Draco dengan perasaan bersalah. "aku sedikit terlalu bersemangat semalam."

Draco mendengus. _"5 ronde, sedikit? _ Kau membuatku gemetar, Harry."

Super Auror itu tertawa getir. "Well- oke. Aku ralat. Semalam aku benar-benar sangat bersemangat."

Draco tertawa pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Hm-ingatkan aku untuk menyembunyikan ramuan itu darimu saat kita kembali ke Dunia Sihir." Harry membuka mulutnya ingin protes tetapi terhenti saat Draco menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Ssh-, kita boleh memakainya hanya diakhir minggu, setuju? Aku tak mau, aku atau dirimu berjalan dikementerian Sihir dijam kerja dengan pinggang cedera."

Harry mengangguk setuju lalu kembali memijat tubuh kekasihnya lembut, tetapi pijatan Harry berhenti seketika saat mendengar Draco bersuara.

"Ah- disana, Harry. Itu bagian yang sakit. Yah- teruskan."

Harry menelan ludah pelan mengingat aktiitas mereka semalam ketika mendengar desahan Draco. Ia memejamkan mata dan sekuat tenaga menahan diri.

_Oh, fuck- aku merasa seperti remaja lagi._

Harry mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh pada tugas memijatnya. "Umh- begini enak?"

Draco mengangguk saat Harry memperkuat pijatannya disekitar pinggangnya dan kembali merapatkan kepalanya didada Harry. "Kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi tukang pijat, Harry."

Super Auror itu tertawa.

"Benarkah? Mungkin ini kemampuan yang diturunkan Voldemort padaku."

Draco membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan menyebut nama itu, Harry. Kau membuat suasana romantis kita hancur."

Harry tertawa dan mencium kekasihnya lembut.

"Oke. Maaf. Takkan kuulangi, lagi. Janji."

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum manis, seketika membuat jantung Harry seakan ingin meloncat.

"Aku takkan bosan melihatmu, Draco."

"Aku tahu."

Harry memutar matanya terhibur lalu menukar posisi hingga berada diatas Draco dan menggelitik kekasihnya tanpa ampun.

"Hentikan, Harry! Rambutmu! Oh!" Draco tertawa geli saat Harry menggelitik lehernya dengan rambut hitam miliknya.

"Hm- cium aku, baru kuhentikan siksaan ini." Harry meneruskan gelitikannya tanpa ampun.

Draco tertawa renyah lalu meraih kedua sisi wajah Harry. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta, kemudian Draco mendekat dan mencium Super Auror itu dengan lembut.

"Harry-"

"Hm-"

"Sunrise-"

Draco menghentikan ciuman mereka, otomatis membuat Harry membuka matanya pelan. "Hm."

"Jangan hanya ber'hm'ria. Buka pintu pondoknya, Harry."

Harry tersenyum nyengir lalu membisik mantera dan pintu pondok mereka terbuka lebar. Angin laut masuk dan menyibak rambut Harry lembut, membuat rambut Super Auror itu semakin awut-awutan. Draco terkikik pelan saat berpikir Harry terlihat semakin seksi.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada." Draco memalingkan mata dan terbelalak senang. "Lihat, Harry! Mataharinya mulai muncul!"

Harry tersenyum geli lalu bangun dan memakai celana jeansnya yang terlempar didekat pintu kemudian ia mengamati Draco yang sedang mencari celana hitamnya.

"Dimana celanaku? Kau tidak menyembunyikannya, kan Harry?" Draco bergumam kesal sambil mengintip dibawah kasur. Pemandangan barusan membuat Harry menahan nafas, tentu saja karena Draco tak memakai selembar kain pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

_God- aku harus ikut training mengontrol nafsu, kalau ada._

Harry buru-buru men-_accio_ celana hitam Draco untuk mencegah hal-hal yang sebenarnya diinginkannya.

"Ah! Itu dia. Thanks."

Harry tersenyum nyengir saat si pirang itu menciumnya kilat.

"Aku lupa kalau kau _wandless_. Oh! Sunrisenya!." Draco buru-buru memakai celananya lalu menarik tangan Harry dan berlari keluar pondok. Harry hanya bisa tertawa terhibur melihat semangat pagi kekasihnya.

"Tenang, Draco. Kau bahkan belum memasang resletingmu dengan benar."

Si pirang itu terlalu terpesona hingga mengacuhkan Harry. "Wow, lihat Harry! Indah sekali!"

Harry mengangguk setuju, ia memeluk Draco erat. "Aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia." Draco menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya lembut. "Aku juga, Harry._Thanks for this beautiful surprise_." Mereka saling memandang lembut lalu kembali menikmati saat-saat indah matahari terbit di pulau dewata dalam keheningan pagi dan deburan ombak.

"Tinggal 5 hari lagi." Auror pirang itu menghela nafas dalam dekapan Harry.

"5 hari." Harry berbisik. "5 hari cukup untuk mengukir kenangan indah, kan?"

Draco tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Harry erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Harry."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco."

…..

**2 hari sebelum kepulangan.**

"Kau terlalu banyak membeli oleh-oleh, Draco." Harry berdiri berkacak pinggang di samping meja makan sambil menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Draco sedang membereskan barangnya.

"Berkaca pada diri sendiri, Potter. Oleh-oleh siapa yang lebih banyak jumlahnya? Melihatmu aku jadi ingat ibuku yang gila belanja." Draco mengangkat alisnya terhibur saat melirik tas jinjing Harry yang berserakan diruang tengah, penuh dengan berbagai macam barang hingga tak bisa ditutup.

"Hei! Aku beli banyak karena banyak orang yang akan aku beri oleh-oleh!" Harry berteriak panik.

"Oke,oke. Tak usah berteriak begitu aku tahu, Potter. Kau menarik jika tersipu membela diri seperti itu." Draco tersenyum nyengir saat Harry semakin memerah. Si pirang itu bangkit dari kegiatan beres-beresnya dan memeluk Harry.

"Kau beri untuk siapa saja buah tangan itu, Harry?"

Harry mengernyitkan dahi mencoba mengingat. "Umh, untuk Hermione dan Ron, keluarga Weasley. Lalu, teman-teman di Auror. Oh! Untuk si kecil Rose, Hugo dan Teddy." Harry kemudian tersenyum. "Untuk Minister Kingsley, juga."

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum iseng.

"Well, aku juga beli sesuatu untuk Minister tercinta kita." Draco meng-_accio_ sesuatu dari tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Harry. Harry membelalakkan matanya dan tertawa geli.

"Kau- kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan, Draco."

Si pirang itu tersenyum nyengir dan memasangkannya pada kepala Harry. "Yeah, aku hanya berpikir topi aneh ini cocok dengan Minister. Kau tahu kan bagaimana nyentriknya Kingsley dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Aku akan memberikan ini sebagai pelengkap pakaiannya."

Harry memutar matanya terhibur dan mencubit pipi Draco gemas. "Hm, kesampingkan pendapatku, kurasa Kingsley bakal suka. Kau pintar memilihnya, Draco."

Si pirang itu tersenyum nyengir lalu mengangkat tubuh Harry keatas meja makan dan menggelitik lehernya dengan bulu jenggot miliknya. Super Auror itu tertawa geli dan mendorong Draco menjauh.

"Stop, Draco! Geli, idiot!" Harry tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat Draco meniup telinga Harry. Si pirang itu tersenyum nyengir saat menyadari Harry merinding ketika ia menjilat iseng telinganya.

"Berhenti menjilat telingaku, idiot! " Harry mendorong wajah Draco menjauh dari telinganya.

Auror pirang itu menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Harry terengah-engah.

"Well- ternyata daerah sensitifmu ada dileher dan telinga." Draco tersenyum nyengir saat wajah Harry memerah. Si pirang itu menjilat bibir, mencoba merayu Super Auror dihadapannya.

Harry merinding melihat kelakuan Draco barusan tetapi ia segera menggelengkan kepala menyadarkan diri. "Hentikan, Draco. Kita belum selesai beres-beres dan berpamitan pada murid training kita." Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya meminta persetujuan.

Draco memajukan bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Ayolah, Harry. Sekali saja dan mari kita beres-beres. Yah? Sekali saja aku janji!"

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak."

"Harry… ayolah, Harry…"

"Berhenti bernyanyi seperti, Draco."

"Ayolah…"

Super Auror itu menggeleng heran dan menepuk pipi Draco lembut. "Oke, oke aku menyerah. Sekali dan kau harus menjauh dan berhenti menyentuhku hingga beres-beres kita selesai. Setuju?"

Draco mengangguk mantap lalu membuka pakaiannya dengan semangat. Harry memandang Draco sambil menahan tawa.

_Merlin, kenapa melihat Draco aku jadi ingat Teddy yang merengek-rengek. Tunggu, Teddy?_

Harry menggeleng-geleng kepalanya horor, membuat Draco mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa, Harry? Kau tak berniat kabur, kan?"

Super Auror itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Sekarang giliranmu, Draco."

Auror pirang itu menghentikan proses membuka celananya lalu mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Giliranku?"

Harry memutar mata menahan tawa. "Aku yang _bottom_, Draco sayang."

Draco membelalakkan mata dan tersenyum lebar. Ia menerjang Harry yang sedang duduk dimeja dengan antusias. Harry memutar mata terhibur melihat Draco bersemangat sekali membuka pakaiannya.

"Draco, pelan-pelan idiot. Kau bakal merusak kemeja-" Belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan perkataannya, Draco membuka paksa kemeja Harry dan membuat kancing-kancingnya terlepas dan jatuh disekitar meja makan.

"-baruku."

Draco tersenyum bodoh dan memandang Harry penuh rasa menyesal. "Sorry, love. Mau kubelikan yang baru?" Harry memutar mata dan menarik Draco untuk menciumnya gemas.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Draco membisik mantera untuk membuat Harry rileks. Si pirang itu tersenyum lembut dan menatap kekasihnya penuh rasa cinta.

"Harry, aku sayang padamu. Selamanya."

Super Auror itu mengedipkan mata kaget mendengar Draco tiba-tiba berkata manis, ia menarik nafas dalam dan membalas senyum kekasihnya.

"Aku juga, Draco. Love you."

…

Tepat sesaat setelah Draco dan Harry selesai memakai baju mereka, para Auror muda mengetuk pintu bungalow dan berteriak girang didepan pintu mereka.

"Auror Potter dan Auror Malfoy! Kami datang!"

"Oh, merlin. Untung kita sudah selesai." Draco tersenyum nyengir pada Harry yang sedang memegangi pinggulnya dan menatap Draco penuh amarah.

"Sialan kau, Draco. Aku takkan percaya lagi kalau bilang sekali saja. Kau membuat punggungku kram!"

Draco mengelus pinggang Harry lembut dan mencium pipinya nervous. "Maaf, maaf Harry. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri. Uh, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan marah, sayang." Draco memasang wajah menyesal dan memeluk Harry erat.

Harry menghela nafas lelah dan menggeleng kepala tak habis pikir. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti Teddy." Draco mengernyitkan dahi. "Lupakan, Malfoy. Cepat buka pintunya sebelum mereka mendobrak masuk."

Auror pirang itu mengangguk dan dengan cekatan berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Beberapa wajah ceria muncul dibalik pintu dan tersenyum melihat Draco.

"Uhm, well- selamat datang para penggemarku."

Mereka tertawa dan memeluk Draco bergantian.

"Halo, Auror Potter! Uh, kenapa cara jalanmu aneh?" Tangguh mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Harry penasaran melihat idolanya berjalan terpincang.

Super Auror itu menelan ludah dan tertawa gugup. "Oh, ini. Draco yang membuatku begini."

Semua Auror muda serentak menoleh pada Draco penasaran.

"Oh, eh. Aku tak sengaja melempar _Stinging Hex_ pada Harry. Biasalah… kami sering berduel tak penting. Ya, kan Harry?"

Harry mengangguk dan tertawa setuju.

Para Auror dihadapan mereka mengganguk mengerti. Harry dan Draco menghela nafas lega hampir berbarengan, membuat Surya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Harry dan Malfoy! Kami membawakan kalian oleh-oleh. Semoga kalian suka." Putu menyerahkan beberapa tas jinjing yang sangat super berat pada kedua Auror senior itu.

"Umh, well tak usah repot-repot kalian ini." Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk pada mereka lalu mengutuk punggungnya yang seketika linu saat menerima tas jinjing berat itu.

"Tak apa-apa, Auror Potter. Ini sebagai rasa terimakasih kami atas kebaikan kalian mengajar kami sebulan ini." Tangguh mengayunkan tangannya dan menepuk pundak Harry tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Terimakasih semuanya, sini Harry, kubantu membawakannya." Draco dengan cekatan segera mengambil alih tas bawaan Harry sebelum Super Auror itu meledak kesal.

Harry menatap Draco sebal yang hanya dibalas si pirang itu dengan cengiran.

"Wow, bungalow kalian keren sekali." Tangguh mengelilingi ruang tengah dan mengamati interiornya dengan kagum, tetapi ia kemudian berteriak kaget saat sesuatu menusuk kakinya.

"Aw! Apa ini-" Tangguh mengambil sesuatu dari telapak kakinya dan mengernyitkan dahi. "Auror Potter, apa ini kancingmu? Kenapa disekitar sini banyak sekali kancing…"

Harry merasa terkena serangan jantung. Ia menatap kancing ditangan Tangguh dengan horor.

_Shit! Alasan apa lagi yang bisa kujelaskan? Draco sialan!_

"Oh, itu- well-"

Surya tiba-tiba mendatangi Tangguh dan mengambil kancing itu dari tangannya.

"Hentikan bersikap seperti itu, Tangguh! Jangan seenaknya berkeliling tanpa ijin pada yang punya rumah." Surya menaruh kancing itu dimeja makan dan menarik tangan Tangguh menjauh dari ruang tengah.

"Oh, umh maafkan aku Auror Potter. Aku hanya penasaran-" Tangguh menunduk malu saat Harry tetap menatapnya horor.

Surya tersenyum nyengir dan mendatangi Draco, lalu berbisik ditelinganya. "Kurasa lebih baik kalau kau membawa kami keteras saja, Auror Malfoy. Sebelum Tangguh berteriak malu menyadari apa yang baru kalian lakukan."

Draco menatap Surya takjub dan balas nyengir padanya.

"Well, thanks atas perhatiannya, Surya."

Tangguh menatap mereka berdua dengan penasaran.

…

**Bandara Ngurah Rai**

"Sampai berjumpa lain waktu, oke?"

Harry dan Draco menyalami satu-satu para Auror muda yang mengantarkan kepergian mereka dibandara. Suasana haru biru terasa saat Tangguh menitikkan air mata ketika bersalaman dengan Harry.

"Auror Potter- terimakasih untuk segalanya-"

Harry ikut terbawa suasana dan memeluk Tangguh erat. Ia menepuk pundak Auror paling muda itu dan membisikkan kata-kata penuh semangat.

"Ssh, jangan menangis idiot. Perpisahan bukan akhir segalanya. Kau adalah Auror paling muda yang berbakat. Jangan menyerah dan berusahalah menjadi yang terbaik bagi negaramu. Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian, oke? Semangat, Tangguh!" Harry melepas pelukannya dan menatap Tangguh penuh kebanggaan. Auror muda itu mengangguk mantap dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Harry.

Draco mengernyitkan dahi melihat adegan yang terlalu hiperbola baginya.

"Maklum. Tangguh paling muda diantara kami, sifatnya masih kekanakan dan melankolis. Melihat Auror Potter menyemangati dia, aku ingat murid TK dan gurunya." Surya mengangkat alis terhibur melihat si Tangguh mengusap airmatanya dengan kaos yang dipakainya.

Draco menatap Surya dan mengangguk. "Hm, kurasa tipe seperti itu yang kau sukai, bukan?"

Surya melirik Draco dengan ekspresi kaget yang minimum lalu tersenyum nyengir. "Ternyata anda mengamatiku."

"Oh, jangan ge-er. Aku tahu sekali lihat. Kau selalu mengamati si melankolis itu dimanapun ia berada." Draco balas nyengir dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sampai ketemu lain waktu, Surya. Semoga kalian sukses. Kalau membutuhkan bantuan, jangan sungkan menghubungi kami."

Surya mengangguk dan meraih tangan Auror Pirang itu.

"Semoga hubungan kalian tetap langgeng."

Draco tertawa dan mengangguk mantap.

…

**Epilog.**

**1 bulan kemudian.**

**Di dunia sihir.**

"Harry, apa kau serius?"

Super Auror itu mengunyah makanannya dan mengangguk mantap. "Tag fernah seserius ini."

"Harry! Habiskan makananmu dulu baru bicara!"

Ron dan Harry lalu memelankan suaranya saat Hermione berteriak dari arah dapur. "Apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, mate?"

Harry mengangguk dan menelan makanannya sebelum bicara berbisik. "Tenang, Ron. Draco dan aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak di Bali. Kami tak ingin menyembunyikan hubungan cinta ini lebih lama lagi. Aku tak peduli apa reaksi para penyihir didunia sihir, atau Rita Sketer yang membuat artikel hiperbola atau berapa banyak Howler yang kami terima dan lain-lain. Oh, masalah Howler, Draco dengan senang hati menghancurkannya."

Ron mengangkat bibirnya dan menggeleng heran. "Oh, mate. Aku masih tak percaya kau menjalin hubungan dengan si Malfoy itu."

"Ayolah, Ron. Terimalah kenyataan ini. Kami saling mencintai dan aku bahagia bersama dengannya. Hei, aku baru sadar kau memakai baju batik Bali!" Harry mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk baju yang dipakai Ron.

Ron membuat bunyi 'oh' lalu mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja aku memakainya, Harry. Baju ini benar-benar nyaman dan lembut."

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "Itu Draco yang memilihkannya untukmu, asal kau tahu."

"Umh, well aku belum berterimakasih padanya atas oleh-olehnya untukku dan Mione." Ron mengangkat pundaknya tak enak hati.

Harry tersenyum senang dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Tenang saja,mate. Ia tak mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu."

Hermione akhirnya muncul dari dapur membawa nampan berisi puding kesukaan Harry. "Oh, Mione! Kau memang dewi penyelamat perutku!" Harry dan Ron bersiap-siap mengambil selusin puding dihadapannya tetapi dihalau oleh Mione dengan sukses.

"Hush! Puding ini untuk anak-anak, Harry! Bagian kalian menyusul!" Hermione menepis tangan Harry yang usil, membuat Super Auror itu memajukan bibirnya.

"Wah, bau puding! Lose! Lose! Ayo ke meja makan! Mom membuat puding untuk kita!" Hugo berteriak dengan lidah cadelnya lalu menarik tangan kakaknya dan berlari menuju meja dengan semangat. Hermione membantu Hugo menaiki kursi dan membuatnya duduk nyaman.

"Hei, paman Hally! Kenapa kau menatapku sepelti itu?" Hugo memakan pudingnya dengan lahap sambil melirik pamannya yang sedang kelaparan.

Hermione tertawa geli melihat Harry menelan ludah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan balik menuju dapur.

"Oh, tak ada apa-apa Hugo. Paman hanya merasa bahagia melihat kau makan dengan lahap."

Rose mengangguk setuju atas jawaban pamannya. "Kau benar, paman Harry! Hugo suka sekali makan! Lihat pipinya, ia bahkan sering jatuh karena keberatan pipi."

Harry dan Ron tertawa keras mendengar celotehan si kecil Rose. Hugo hanya ikut mengangguk tak mengerti.

"Hei, mate. Apa Malfoy tak bingung mencarimu jika kau ada disini menunggu puding dari Mione?"

Harry menggeleng dan menghela nafas. "Dia sedang pergi ke Malfoy Manor mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya. Aku tak boleh ikut. Umh, dia sedang mencoba membicarakan hubungan kami."

Ron mengangguk mengerti dan menepuk pundak Harry penuh perhatian.

"Kuharap kedua Malfoy senior itu menyetujui hubungan kalian."

Harry mengangguk pelan dan menghela nafas lagi. "Aku merindukannya, Ron"

"Please, Harry. Kau baru berpisah dengannya tak kurang dari 2 jam yang lalu."

Harry menaruh wajahnya dimeja makan dan menghela nafas lagi, membuat Ron menggeleng kepala heran. Rose kemudian berkata pelan pada ayahnya saat ia mendengar suara berisik diruang tengah.

"Ayah, ada seseorang datang dari perapian."

Ron bangun dari kursi dan menuju ruang tengah. "Kurasa itu nenekmu, Rose. Aku akan menemuinya."

Rose bangkit dari mejanya dan ikut mengejar Ron. "Aku ikut! Aku ingin bertemu nenek!"

Harry memandang adegan barusan dengan tersenyum. Ia kemudian melirik Hugo yang tak tertarik untuk bergerak selain memakan puding cokelatnya.

_Mengingatkanku pada Ron kecil._

Harry tersenyum geli saat Hugo menyodorkan sendok berisi puding untuknya.

"Mau, paman Hally?"

…

Draco mengedipkan matanya kaget saat seorang gadis kecil menerjang kakinya dan memanggilnya nenek.

"Nenek? Siapa nenek?"

"Malfoy?"

Draco mengangkat kepala dan mengedipkan mata lagi.

"Oh, hai Weasley. Apa ini putrimu?"

Rose kemudian sadar bahwa yang ia peluk bukan kaki neneknya, ia segera mundur dan menatap Draco kaget.

"Oh, aku kira nenek Molly. Maaf, paman berambut pirang." Rose tersenyum malu dan melepas pegangannya di kaki Draco, kemudian ia dengan ramah menyodorkan tangan kecilnya pada Auror Pirang itu. "Aku Rose Weasley, salam kenal, paman pirang."

Draco tersenyum dan meraih tangan gadis kecil itu. "Aku Draco Malfoy, salam kenal Weasley kecil."

Ron melotot horor melihat adegan barusan. Ia segera menarik tangan Rose untuk menjauh dari Draco.

"Maaf, Malfoy. Ia memang sedikit ramah pada orang tak dikenal." Rose meronta saat Ron hendak menggendongnya.

"Aku ingin digendong paman Draco!"

Ron mengedipkan matanya horor saat Draco tertawa geli.

"Oh, tak apa Weasley. Aku takkan menggigit putrimu. Sini anak manis… kau mau kugendong?" Rose mengangguk senang dan meloncat dipelukan Draco. Auror Pirang itu tertawa saat melihat Ron membelalakkan matanya.

"Tenang, Weasley. Aku takkan merebut putri kecil ini darimu." Ia mengedip pada Rose dan dibalas gadis kecil itu dengan kikikan.

Ron menghela nafas dan memutar mata. "Aku yakin kau pasti mencari Harry. Dia sedang di meja makan bersama Hugo."

Draco mengangguk lalu berjalan disamping Ron sambil menggendong Rose yang meloncat-loncat dipelukannya.

"Paman apanya paman Harry?"

"Paman kekasih paman Harry-mu."

Rose membuat suara 'oh' yang panjang lalu ia mengangguk mengerti. "Kapan paman menikahi paman Harry?." Ron tersedak horor mendengar pertanyaan putri kecilnya. Draco menahan tawanya, lalu menjawab santai. "Well, tergantung paman Harry-mu, Rose." Si kecil Rose mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Sebelum putrinya bertanya yang macam-macam pada Draco, Ron memanggil Harry yang sedang disuapi Hugo.

"Harry! Lihat siapa yang datang."

Draco tersenyum geli saat Harry tersedak puding ketika melihatnya. Rose turun dari pelukan Draco dan ganti berlari memeluk ibunya yang berdiri disamping meja makan.

"Malam, Draco. Selamat datang dirumah kami." Hermione menyapa Draco sambil menggendong putrinya.

"Malam juga, Granger."

"Aku bukan Granger lagi, Draco. Aku sudah menjadi Hermione Weasley."

"Oh- aku lupa kalau kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Weasley." Ron mendengus saat mendengar nada sarkastis yang familiar milik Malfoy.

Harry mengedip tak percaya melihat Draco muncul dirumah Ron. Super Auror itu segera bangkit dari kursi meja makan dan menerjang Draco dengan pelukan dan ciuman selamat datang.

"Merlin, Draco. Aku rindu padamu!"

Ron segera menutup mata Hugo agar tidak melihat adegan khusus 13 tahun keatas itu. Draco memutar mata terhibur dan menepuk pundak Harry lembut.

"Jangan hiperbola, Harry. Aku hanya menghilang selama 2 jam dan kau sudah menangisiku seperti aku baru balik dari luar angkasa." Harry mendorong tubuhnya untuk menatap Draco.

"2 jam bagiku seperti 2 abad, Draco."

Ron mengerang sambil menutup mukanya. "Kalian berdua berhenti membuatku ingin muntah. Cepat bawa Harry pergi dari sini, Malfoy."

"Tenang, Weasley. Kami akan segera pergi meninggalkan kalian dalam damai. Bye, Rose. Bye Hugo. Oh bye juga Hermione Weasley."

…

Harry membawa mereka ber-apparate dari rumah Ron langsung menuju kasur mereka di Grimauld Place. Draco memutar mata melihat wajah sumringah Harry .

"So, bagaimana kunjunganmu ke Malfoy Manor, Draco? Baik, buruk?"

Si pirang itu tersenyum dan meraih kedua pipi Harry dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Orangtuaku merestui hubungan kita, Harry."

Harry tersenyum lebar dan mencium si pirang kekasihnya dengan antusias.

"Well, tak ada masalah lagi, bukan?"

Draco mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya lebar agar Harry bisa menciumnya dengan leluasa.

"Harry-"

"Hm?"

"Besok ibu mengundangmu datang ke Malfoy Manor untuk makan malam. Kau bisa datang?" Harry menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menatap Draco lembut.

"Bisa, aku pasti datang."

"Pastikan kau memakai pakaian yang kubelikan untukmu kemarin, oke?"

Harry tersenyum nyengir dan menggelengkan kepalanya " Aku tidak bisa memakainya Draco." seketika Draco membelalakkan mata heran mendengar jawaban Harry.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak, Harry? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Kau lupa, Draco-" Harry menggigit bibir Draco pelan, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "kau merusakkannya saat kita bercinta kemarin."

Draco mengerang dan menutup mukanya saat mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencumbu Harry dan bercinta dengannya ketika melihat Super Auror itu terlihat hot dengan setelan formal baru yang ia hadiahkan untuk Harry. Kebiasaan membuka pakaian dengan sedikit penuh kekerasan itu sepertinya sudah mendarah daging. Draco menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Besok siang aku akan membelikan setelan yang baru untukmu dan kau harus memakainya saat hadir dirumahku, oke?"

Harry tertawa dan mencumbu leher Draco. "Dan kau, Malfoy. Jangan sekali-kali mendaratkan tanganmu di setelan baru ku, deal?"

Draco mendesah enggan lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Deal."

***THE END***

…**.**

**Akhirnya- akhirnya! **

**Aku sedih berpisah dengan duo auror manis ini. Kuharap kalian menyukai ending the God Island buatanku. *hope hope***

**Aku masih ingin membuat sekuel-sekuel dari cerita ini, karena duo auror seksi ini telah mendarah daging diotakku. Apalagi hobi mereka merusak kemeja ini sangat menginspirasi. *loh2***

**Akhir kata, saya slalu menunggu repiewnya.**

**Thanks and See u in the next story!**

**Love u all.**


End file.
